Jori Holidays
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Both Jade and Tori never had normal holidays growing up and now that they're together even less so, join them as they go through their first celebrations as a married couple, from Halloween to X-Mas and so on, one thing is certain, no festivity is safe from them.
1. Frightfully West

**_Jori Holidays._**

 ** _Writer: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider, I own squat!_**

 ** _Plot: Both Jade and Tori never had normal holidays growing up and now that they're together even less so, join them as they go through their first celebrations as a married couple, from Halloween to X-Mas and so on, one thing is certain, no festivity is safe._**

 ** _In this first chapter we'll see Jade and Tori's first Halloween as a married couple and unfortunately, Jade had a terrible time at work, will her wife be able to calm her down before the trick or treaters come knocking?_**

 ** _Author Notes: Happy Halloween to all my fellow Jori shippers! Dunno how all of you celebrate this time but, in my case, I happen to think the best way to live it up is to watch some scary movies or spend time with friends at a party or read some Halloween stories, I decided to up the ante by writing one instead for all of you._**

 ** _Be warned, prepare for Jade to be in a very bad mood, LOL._**

 ** _Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy this little saga!_**

* * *

The front door of the West household slammed open, Tori knew right then and there that her _lovely wife_ had just arrived and in a _**very**_ foul mood.

"Another day." Jade snarled. "Another reason to fucking **_hate_** people."

"Hi to you too baby." Tori greeted with an eye roll while also carving a Jack o' Lantern, "You're home early, rough day?"

"Rough doesn't even **_begin_** to describe my time at the set, Vega." Jade hissed, opening up the fridge to get something to drink, finally setting on some wahoo punch. "Why am I surrounded by morons! If it wasn't the lighting, it was the make-up and if it wasn't the make-up it was the actors forgetting their lines and if it wasn't **_that_** , it was a complaint after complaint from the studio demanding I tone down the gore of my latest project!"

"What did they asked you to get rid of?"

"My dear naive Vega." She chuckled sarcastically. "They didn't _ask_ for anything! Oh no, they **_demanded_** that I scrapped some very **_crucial_** scenes with the owls pecking out the eyes of some assholes! Like what the hell?! Do they have any idea how fucking important that is to the storyline?! It's an island filled with unimaginable horrors!"

"You don't say."

"Don't be a smartass with me Tor!" Jade growled "I already had a bunch of incompetent guys in suits breathing down my neck! I don't need my own wife causing me any more grief on this never-ending nightmare of a day!"

"Ok, ok!" Tori chuckled "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist **_what_**?"

"Pointing out how my darling wife is the queen of horror."

 ** _"EXACTLY!"_** The former Goth boomed "At least **_you_** get it! Everything that's moving in that island from hell wants to kill you! But _noooo_ , they're afraid that if anyone see that sort of stuff then they would be afraid of birds for the rest of their lives!"

"You can't deny that's a pretty valid reason."

"Oh, bite me Vega!" Jade snapped "It's a horror movie! The whole point of seeing one is to get some adrenaline while getting scared!"

"Yes, keyword being _scared._ " Tori pointed out. "Not **_traumatized_** for life, baby."

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Yours of course!" She snapped. "But come on Jade! You gotta have a limit to your scariness otherwise you'll be giving a lot of people nightmares for years to come."

"And that's bad _because_?"

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

"That's why you married me." Jade said cheekily. "And trust me Vega, if I was allowed to use my full creative genius, then my work you seen would be a thousand times gorier."

"How much gorier could things get in your movies?" Tori gaped. "Scratch that, I rather **_not_** know."

"Suit yourself." The thespian chuckled. "And don't act so surprised, for chiz sake Vega, you know me! I watched Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds when I was a kid as a _bedtime_ movie you don't see me freezing in terror at the sight of crows, pigeons or whatever!"

"I have some memories of watching that with you when we first started going out." Tori said. "That one weekend when you wanted to toughen up on horror movies, remember that?"

"Good times." Jade said fondly. "We should definitely do that again."

"Let's not."

"You sure?" She asked. "I seem to recall you loving what we did _after_ we had enough scariness for one afternoon."

"How is it that we always end up naked in bed after a horror movie?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, just wondering."

"Its ones of life's greatest mysteries." Jade shrugged. "So? What do you say?"

"Fine, but ** _I_** get to pick the movies."

"You better pick some of the movies _I_ made, Vega."

"Only if you hold me and don't tease me at every chance you get."

"Why don't you ask me to wear a bunny suit while I serenate you with **_our_** song?"

"You had that dream too?"

"I'll hold you Vega." Jade compromised. "Because that one of the perks of watching horror movies with you."

"What about the teasing?"

"I'll keep it to a minimum, take it or leave it."

"How about this." Tori suggested. "If you don't tease me at all while I scream during our scare-a-thon, I'll make it worth your while when we go to bed."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"You're a sneaky one Vega." Jade smirked. "I like that in a woman… And since you never disappoint during our alone time… All I can say is… Deal!"

"I knew you would see it my way." Tori said mischievously. "So, you better have the energy."

"Don't I always?"

"Okay, point taken." The Latina grinned. "Going back to your day Jade, I'm going to take a gander here and assume you scared everyone on set and they ran out of the studio screaming and that's why you're home early."

"No."

"Then?"

"Those guys in suits shut down production of the film until _I_ learn to control my **_rage_**!" Jade snapped. "Then they added insult to injury by banning me from going to the studio's Halloween party!"

"You never go to those." Tori said while still trying to give the pumpkin a crocked smile. "You dislike those gathering because you hate people."

" ** _NOT_** the point!" Jade snapped. "I rather like having the option of _choosing_ not to go instead of being told I can't go! But that's _nothing_ compared to the fact that they said I have anger issues! **_ME!_** Your lovely wife who wouldn't even frighten a _fly_ let alone a bunch of people or the test audience or the… You know I could use some back up from you right about now Vega!"

Tori on her part was biting her lower lip trying to not laugh because she knew if she did, her wife would kill her but when Jade said that she _wouldn't_ scare a fly… That was when the Latina was about ready to burst.

"Sure baby." Tori let out a snort. "Whatever you say, you wouldn't scare…. No sorry, I can't even finish that…"

The Latina put the knife down before she started snickering, which slowly evolved into some giggles and from there, laughter so loud it got on her wife's nerves.

"You suck, Vega."

"I'm sorry, Jade." Tori said in between laughs "I may not always get your fascination with everything dark and creepy but I come to accept that it's a part of what makes you so uniquely wonderful and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"You're a big dork, you know that right?"

"The biggest." Tori teased "And I know you wouldn't want me any other way, that's why you married me in the first place."

"Very True." Her spouse rubbed her chin. "But I would ** _love_** to have a more mischievous you around, it would no doubt spice things up in our marriage after all."

"Then you're in luck!" Tori proclaimed dramatically "I just bought some tabasco sauce!"

"You're a laugh riot Vega."

"I know… That's why we're together till death do us part?"

"The second-best decision I ever made."

"What was the first?"

"Deciding to let you in, in my life."

"Awww."

"Tell anyone I said that and I'm cutting your hair in your sleep."

"And now the moment's gone." Tori rolled her eyes. "Must you always do that?"

"Only when you're about to become all sunshine and lollypops." Jade teased. "I already have to work with Cat every day, I don't need any more excessive happiness when I get home or else I'll explode!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?"

"She wanted to make everything around the set **_pink!_** "

"Pink?"

"Yes! **_Pink_**!" She snarled "The studio hired her to do the actors make-up and every time there's a horror scene, she decides to _´help_ ´ by doing a lame ass joke or bring out some happy colors to liven things up! I keep telling her that it's a **_horror_** film and that the atmosphere is supposed to be dark and gloomy! But she doesn't seem to get that! … After today, I fucking **_HATE_** pink even more than I did before! I swear the next person who brings something pink into this house will suffer my wrath!"

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic?"

"No Vega." Jade growled "Overdramatic would have been me **_murdering_** Cat on the spot, but the only reason I haven't killed her and dispose of the corpse is because I don't want to be apart from you if I get caught."

"It would have been such a sweet comment if committing a crime wasn't a part of that sentence." Tori said dryly. "Now please be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate here and do this Jack o' Lantern just right."

"How long have you been trying to put a face on that pumpkin?"

"Since noon."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jade replied. "It's almost 7 o'clock! You're telling me you been trying to put a face on this pumpkin for all this time?!"

"Well…. This _isn't_ exactly my first try." Tori admitted reluctantly. "But in my defense, I didn't think it would be so hard!"

"Not your first… Vega… What are you getting at?"

"I'll tell you but **_only_** if you promise not to make a big deal out of this."

"Oh, this outta be good." Jade smirked. "I'm all ears."

She made a _"follow me"_ gesture as she got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen and into their backyard, Jade not to far behind, once Tori opened the door to the back of their house, Jade's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Holy shit Vega!"

"You promised you wouldn't make a big deal!"

"No, I said that I was all ears but I probably should've said I'd be all eyes too because… This is a graveyard!"

True to Jade's words all over their backyard there were "corpses" of pumpkins from different sizes and shapes, some with faces that would be best described as horribly misshapen if not in agonizing pain if pumpkins had the ability to do such a thing.

"Vega, I really should start calling you the pumpkinator." Jade said as she walked deeper into the "massacre" of failed Jack o' Lantern remains her wife left behind. "This is like a horror show for pumpkins!"

"It's not that bad." Tori defended herself lamely. "These weren't just my best attempts."

"To put it mildly." Jade said under her breath. "Kinda sucks I wasn't here to see this horror fest, where exactly did you get all these pumpkins or rather what remains of your victims?"

"Would you believe I grew them?"

"No, I wouldn't, and _that's_ your best lie?" Her wife mocked. "You could have said I went nuts and I'm seeing things or I was losing brain cells or that you stole them or were from a movie you took a part in but that you grew them? You don't even like getting your hands dirty and you expect me to believe you been around **_dirt_**."

"Can I still use one of those excuses?"

"Nope, now tell where you got them."

"Trina." Tori answered Meekly. "She tried to make some extra cash by selling pumpkins as well at get closer to a guy she liked but failed at both attempts, I sort of felt sorry for her and uh well… Next thing I know I was in possession of over fifty pumpkins."

"And how much money did you spend on these things?" Jade asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me baby." Tori said. "She originally wanted to charge me like 100 bucks but I kinda… sorta… made a deal with her."

"For trying to help her?!" Jade exploded. "Why am I not surprised? Just what was the deal."

"Please don't be mad."

"Which means, I **_will_** be mad." The thespian said. "Well, lets hear it, what was this so called deal you made?"

"I love you?"

"Stop stalling and tell me."

"Promise me you won't kill my sister at least."

"You just want to kill me on Halloween night, don't you?" Jade said exasperatedly. "Its just been one never ending nightmare today, I don't think my heart can take it fine I promise, what did you do?

"In exchange for all these pumpkins I told her she can audition for one of your movies and that you would give her a job."

Jade felt she was having a heart attack.

"What the hell?! **_VEGA!_** _"_

The thespian didn't get to say anything else as her spouse kissed her with a passion of a thousand suns, Tori gave her mouth quite a work out that neither could say anything for about an hour after they parted.

So instead, Jade did the next best thing, she typed a text on her phone.

 _Ping._

Tori read her phone.

 _"Who the hell taught you how to kiss like that?"_

Tori smirked and wrote back.

 _Ping._

 _"The woman I love."_

 _Ping._

 _"Damn… The student surpassed the master."_

Ping.

Tori read her phone yet again.

 ** _"I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOUR SISTER."_**

"I'm surprised you don't want to harm me." Tori said after she finally was able to move her lips again.

"You're just lucky I love you too much to actually **_kill_** you Vega." Jade scowled. "At best? I'm going to give a curse where you can't get out of bed till I say otherwise."

"And that's bad _why_?"

"It would involve me saying some very colorful language." Jade smirked evilly. "The kind of stuff you **_wouldn't_** like."

"You're probably right." Tori agreed. "I don't think I would ever say anything bad your way."

"You call me a ** _gank_** almost every day."

"That's different and you know it!" The Latina teased. "It's a term of endearment... Plus you're _my_ gank."

"You're a dork." Her wife grunted. "But you're **_mine_**."

"I love you."

"Ditto."

 ** _"JADE!"_**

"Yes?"

"Tell me you love me!"

"Why don't you make me?" Jade taunted. "Come on Vega, get me to say the L word… I triple dare…"

Tori threw some pumpkin remains her way, Jade sputtered trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"I did!" Tori said proudly. "Not tell me you love me or I'll…"

It was Jade's turn to send some pumpkin bits towards her wife. "HA! Serves you right you dork no one pulls a fast one on me!"

"Oh yeah?" Tori challenged. "Special delivery!"

She puts a pumpkin on the thespian's head.

"Aww look!" Tori taunted. "My own Jade o' Lantern."

"Vega…" Jade said ominously. "When I get this thing off me your dead!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

After some effort the thespian got the pumpkin of her head, some bits were still in her hair and face, if she wasn't glaring dangerously Tori's way it would have been quite a funny sight.

"I'm going to put one of these orange pains up your ass and then I'll carve my name on it with my favorite pair of scissors!"

"You have to catch me first!" Tori said sticking her tongue out."

"That's the plan!" Jade yells out a war cry as she ran after her wife, Tori's laugh resonated all around the house as the couple played a twisted game of "catch the wife."

* * *

And they would have continued to do so for the rest of the night had it not been for the doorbell.

 _Dong ding._

Tori opened the door while trying to evade capture.

"Trick or treat!" Cat said cheerfully while wearing a costume of a pink unicorn.

Jade stopped right in her tracks, once she saw her best friend her left eye began to twitch uncontrollably, memories of her day began flooding her mind and how much she began to hate the sight of the color pink after Cat tried to "help."

Needless to say, that her target changed from her wife to her best fried who was obliviously smiling.

 ** _"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_**

 ** _"EEEEKKKK!"_**

 ** _"NO… MORE… PINK!"_**

"Stop scaring me Jadey!"

When Tori noticed she was no longer being chased she stopped running and instead went to investigate. "Hey, what gives?" Once she saw her wife chasing after their friend while trying to get her arms around her neck, the Latina shook her head.

"I hate it when she chases after Cat rather than me."

Tori then closed the door, she was sure that Jade was not going to rest till she got all the anger out of her system. _"And not the fun way."_

 _Ding dong._

"Trick or treat!"

Tori opened the door, this time seeing three little kids, two girls and one boy disguised as an angel, a cat and a space ranger respectively.

"Aw, aren't you three such cuties." Tori cooed. "Wait here, I'm going to get the candy."

 ** _"GET BACK HERE CAT!"_**

 ** _"NOOOO!"_**

The children stared perplexed at the sight of what they thought was a deranged Jack o' Lantern chasing after a pink unicorn.

Tori worried that might have scared the trick or treaters but much to her surprise, instead they said different things in awe.

"Cool!"

"That's new."

"I want that unicorn!"

"Uhhh." Tori said unsurely. "Here's your candy?"

The trio grabbed their candy but not before telling Tori how cool the _"Halloween show was."_

She wasn't expecting that, nevertheless she kindly gave them a smile and send them on their way.

But for the remaining of the night more trick or treaters came to the house, the trio had apparently told their friends of the lady in a Jack o' Lantern costume chasing after a unicorn and most trick or treaters came to the West household expecting to catch a glimpse of the elusive duo, so Tori gave candy after candy and by the time she ran out, kids stil kept coming but only to see Jade running after Cat.

They of course were unaware of the fact that they were giving many kids a memorable night.

Tori meanwhile chuckled happily as she also saw the unplanned show.

 _"Jade certainly gave out the Halloween Spirit."_

* * *

 ** _And... Done!_**

 ** _Probably not the best story I ever came up with but instead of attempting to write something scary, I instead decided to do some random Jori Halloween afternoon that would go downhill quickly if Jade was pushed to the edge._**

 ** _Anyway, your thoughts?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. A Christmas Tree Tori

**_Well my dear readers, I'm back with a new chapter, truth be told, I originally thought about writing a "sequel story" about Jade and Tori's first X-Mas as family but after some thinking, I decided to turn this whole thing into a mini saga where our favorite Vic women spend their first holidays as a married couple._**

 ** _That being said, in here we'll see Jade and Tori getting their first Christmas tree as wife and wife, do enjoy reading as I had a lot of fun writing this because like in Halloween, you're in for quite the unexpected Jori surprise._**

* * *

"Come on Jade!" Tori said cheerfully, excitedly clapping her hands as she got out of their car. "We don't want to miss our change getting a good Christmas tree!"

"Vega." The thespian yawned, getting out of the driving seat. "First of all, its eight in the freaking morning, most _normal_ people are asleep by this time, second of all its ** _November!_** Why the hell are we buying a tree now when we still got time?"

"Because the sooner we buy one, the longer we'll have it in our living room." Her wife squealed. "And let's not forget, this is our first tree we're getting together!"

"The hell are you talking about?" Jade snapped. "We gotten plenty of Christmas trees since we been in college!"

"Yes, **_artificial_** ones!" Tori replied. "And as ** _girlfriends_** , bit this! **_THIS_** is our first Christmas as **_THE_** Mrs. And Mrs. West!"

"And it will be our last if you don't stop being cheery before I had my first cup of coffee." Jade grunted. "Just what did I marry into?"

"You can be a gank all you want baby, but you're not going to ruin my Christmas cheer." Tori grinned. "Its my favorite time of the year and the fact that I'm spending it with my wife makes it all the better!"

"It's **_November_**." Jade snapped. "Christmas it's still weeks away!"

"Tell you what." The Latina said mischievously. " _If_ we find a tree, one that we both like _and_ we enjoy decorating once we take it home, then you'll get twelve days of Christmas where you'll get a _kissable_ present from me every time we come by the tree."

"I _almost_ interested."

"Almost?"

"I'm too damn sleepy Vega."

"Well how about we get you some coffee _after_ we get our tree and then you'll know what else I have planned for us."

"You had me at coffee."

Tori grabbed Jade's hand as she pulled her into the lot, determined to find the perfect tree for their first Christmas as a married couple.

* * *

That was the plan anyway.

 ** _"Its closed?!"_** Tori asked annoyed. "How can this be?!"

"Well Vega." Jade yawned. "The place doesn't open till noon and it's only **_eight_** , so let's go back home, sleep some more and then we can come back at a more reasonable hour."

The pale woman was about to get back to their car had she not _heard_ her wife say some very colorful things in Spanish, so she turned around, her eyes widened in shock, the sleepiness gone in a matter of seconds.

 ** _"VEGA!"_** Jade bellowed. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm not waiting for this place to open up!" Tori snapped, climbing up the fence. "We came here to pick up a Christmas tree and that's what we're going to do!"

"You do realize this is breaking and entering, **_right?!_** "

"Only technically." She shrugged.

 ** _"ONLY TECHNICALLY?!"_**

"Yup." Tori said she jumped on the other side of the fence. "We're not _stealing_ anything, just _browsing_ around."

She began to walk away.

"Vega get back here!" Jade ordered. "Vega!"

But Tori didn't listen, she simply was in a winter wonderland, marveling at all the pine trees, having a happiness overload.

"My God." Jade said. "I really **_am_** a bad influence on my wife."

She then went after her, determined to get them out before they got into trouble.

 _"First Tori makes a graveyard out of pumpkins and now she illegally looking around Christmas trees."_ Jade thought. _"My wife is nuts… Which makes he want her even more."_

After she climbed and jumped the fence, the former Goth went in search of her spouse who somehow seemed to have disappeared somewhere in the man-made pine tree forest.

"Vega!" Jade semi-shouts. "Whenever you are, get out of your hiding place so we can leave! I'm not about to explain to your dad why his daughter got arrested to close to Christmas! That's something he would expect from Trina's shenanigans! Not you!"

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Tori began to sing, which of course frustrated her wife who slaps her forehead in frustration.

"Should have known that this time of the year it would've make my wife go into cheerful overdrive, even ** _Cat_** wasn't this happy." Jade groaned. "What did I marry into?"

Using the singing as a means to find the Latina, the pale woman kept walking the moment Tori's wife became louder only to hear it far away the next moment, it was like a twisted game of hide and seek, only the moment she found her wife, Jade was going to put her belt around Tori's writs and drag her out before the cops came and cuffed them both.

Which of course would mean a very unpleasant talk with her father-in-law.

 _"If that happens, so help me Vega, I'm going to kill you!"_ Jade thought. _" **After** the holidays that is."_

The thespian kept walking back and forth, hearing Tori singing just about any Christmas song she knew, not once did she stopped to look at the trees, while she was certain that her wife was doing just that, Jade assumed Tori sang once she found a pine tree she particularly liked but wasn't sure, all she knew was that next year, they were definitely getting an artificial tree, just to avoid this madness.

"Tori… Oh Tori." Jade whispered in a sing-sang tone as she kept walking through the pine trees. "I know you're here somewhere… Here Vega, Vega, Vega… Let's go before anyone sees us and I get an overwhelming urge to chop down every damn tree I see!"

"I found it! Tori shouts excitedly, doing a little dance as she continued to say. "I found it! I found it! I found it!"

"And I found you!" The thespian bellowed getting out of the pine trees " ** _AHA! VEGA!_** You got no place to run now!"

"Jade! Come here and look at this!" The Latina said cheerfully, not noticing the murder in her spouse's blue-green eyes, she instead grabbed Jade's hands and dragged her towards the object of her sudden glee.

"Look at it Jade!" Tori squealed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's a pine tree." The former Goth said unimpressed. "After going around in this forest hell looking for you, I'm just about damn ready to burn this place down!"

"And that's the reason you're on Santa's naughty list."

"Newsflash Vega, I been on the naughty list since I was a newborn."

"I believe you." Tori chuckled. "You were a cute baby tough."

"My dad just _had_ to show you my baby pictures. Jade groaned. "You're never going to let me live it down when I was in a ballerina bathing suit, are you?"

"Nope." Tori said cheekily. "It's nice to see a time when my dear wife was so innocent looking, I love that picture just as much as the one your mom took when you were like seven and wanted to see Santa but you felled asleep on the couch… It makes me feel so nostalgic, I remember doing that too, oh there's just something about Christmas that makes me feel like a little girl again."

"Before you start going down memory lane Vega, I gotta make one thing clear… I wasn't waiting for Santa."

"You weren't?"

"Of course not!" Jade snapped. "That fat judgmental bastard had me on the naughty list since I was born… I was actually waiting up to see Krampus."

"Who?"

"You know how Santa brings presents for all the good little boys and girls right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Krampus is the opposite." Jade explained. "He's like some kind of goat demon thing that punishes little children who misbehave all year round, I thought meeting the guy would have been cool and I could capture him and teach Krampus that no one was naughtier than me and he couldn't do squat about it!"

"You're kidding."

"I figured, hey, I'm already in the naughty list." She shrugged. "What's Santa going to do to me if I trap Krampus? Plus, imagine having captured the dark side of Christmas? How cool would that have been?"

"Only you would wait up to see a demon goat thing instead of Jolly ol' Saint Nick on Christmas night."

"What can I say?" Jade smiled evilly, sighing in nostalgia afterwards. "We all had our Christmas traditions, mine just happened to be less normal than most, I remember once I tried to use a sack and hang him to the ceiling to capture him but I kinda trapped my dad instead and I _might_ have let him up there all night as payback for calling my dream of being an actress, stupid."

"Now I know why you two never saw eye to eye." Tori said. "But not _all_ Christmases' were terrible, _right_?"

"My best Christmas times were usually the ones I spent with you, Vega."

"Aww, that's so sweet but also very sad."

"Sad?"

"This is a time to spend with family, baby." Tori explained. "I don't like hearing that you never had one good Christmas growing up."

"What can I tell you Tor?" Jade shrugged. "What's done is done, you can't change the past but at least now I'll never have a crappy Christmas ever again with you by my side, I _know_ you'll never be one let this time of year go to waste."

"You're right." Tori grinned. "And our first order of business is getting our Christmas tree! Just look at it! Isn't is a beauty?"

"Gotta tell you baby." Jade said with a raised eyebrow. "This isn't what I expected."

"Oh? What were you expecting?"

"I don't know… Something big I guess?" She shrugged. "remember that when I spend Christmas with your folks, you always had a huge ass pine tree in your living room."

"Yeah, because _Trina_ always screeched for a humongous one." Tori replied. "So, it was either that or we would've spent till **_February_** hearing her complain about how our tree was _puny_ compared to all the other ones that we could have bought, and I **_wasn't_** about to get on the naughty list for murdering my sister on Christmas eve."

"So, this is the first time you're picking out a tree, _you_ want then?"

"Yup." She nodded. "Just look at it Jade, its not big but its not small either, it's the perfect size for our living room and just imagine decorating it, the lights, the jingle bells and no artificial snow that gets on anyone's face!"

The thespian closed her eyes and was actually beginning to picture the whole thing, now the two of them would decorate _their_ tree the way both of them always wanted, how at the end of it, they would put the gifts they bought for the other and most importantly, how Tori would most likely take photo after photo of their first Christmas… Just the two of them.

"Vega?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this why you dragged me here so early?" Jade questioned. "You wanted to have your say in the what tree you wanted?"

"That's part of it." Tori admitted. "But honestly? I made it my mission to give you a Merry Christmas, you **_always_** been a Grinch around this time of the year and I now I know **_why_** … People aren't _born_ angry, that's usually because some crap that's been sent their way but no one should feel hate every minute of every day."

"You're rambling Vega."

"I just thought that if I started our own little Christmas traditions then I could give you a _reason_ to look forward to the holidays, and I'd be able to see you smile a little more… I would get to see you _happy_ and Jade? You more than anyone deserve to _be_ happy."

"That pretty corny." Jade said. "But what else can I expect from my big dorky wife." She gave Tori a kiss afterwards. "And I wouldn't want you any other way."

"And I wouldn't want you to be anything **_but_** my scary wife."

"For the record Vega, as mushy as this may sound, you're the reason why I'm happy."

"Aww, Jade." The Latina cooed, resting her head on the Thespian's shoulder. "That's so sweet."

"Only you will get to see that _sweetness_." Jade said evenly. "No one else."

"Whatever you say baby," Tori replied coyly. "So, can we get this tree?"

"First we gotta wait till the lot opens in about… Two hours."

"Aw nuts!"

"Hey, I told you we should have gone back to bed!" The pale woman said. "Then the hours would have just gone by!"

"You're just saying that because you were hoping to get some before coming back."

"You can't deny, that's still a good way to make time fly by."

"I'll give you that."

"So?... You wanna?"

"And let anyone else get ** _our_** tree?" Tori asked incredulously. "Over my dead body!"

 _"I'm beginning to hate pine tree."_ Jade thought annoyed. _"They're getting in the way of my Tori loving time."_

* * *

When it was time to actually decorate the tree, Jade and Tori had a blast as they both put ornaments, they always wanted to put but were never able because their families never allowed them to.

Tori put a few musical notes on the tree while Jade predictably put some scary ornaments to show the "dark side of X-Mas" at first, they fought over that but eventually both women agreed that the upper half of the tree they would put the traditional ornaments like the lights, cherry on top and dark on the bottom, jingle bells, scissors ornaments and so on.

All that was left was to lighten up the tree.

"Ready Jade?"

"Just plugged it in Vega."

"Here we go!"

And their very special pine tree was ready for them to see as the lights were on, the bells were glittering, the scissors clean enough to see their reflection and the presents were put neatly under the tree.

"I hate to admit it Vega." Jade said. "But I actually had fun decorating the tree."

"Glad to hear it baby."

"Better than actually searching for the damn thing."

"You're never going to let me live it down that I went a little overboard searching for our tree, are you?"

"A little overboard?" Jade retorted. "Buying a turkey and cooking it just for us was a little overboard, you technically broke the law! Imagine what your dad would say if he ever found out his little girl was responsible for breaking and entering!"

"Which is _why_ , it will be our little secret."

"Don't worry, it will be."

"Good."

"You earned your place on the naughty list after that little stunt."

 ** _"JADE!"_**

* * *

 ** _Tori sure isn't having the best time with the holidays, on Halloween she made a Pumpkin grave yard, on Christmas she went on an unexpected level in search of a pine tree while but she technically succeeded in her mission as he is giving Jade unique happy memories they won't soon forget, XD._**

 ** _What did you guys think? Honestly, I'm not at all satisfied with this X-Mas Jori time but I was on a deadline and I did want to post something…_** ** _The bit about Krampus? I just thought it would be kinda funny if instead of Santa, Jade stayed up hoping to get a glimpse of the guy who punishes bad children._**

 ** _Now, hopefully I can get something done for New Year's, if not then Valentine's Day will be the next chapter of the Jori Holidays!_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. New Year's Wishes

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR MY DEAR READERS! Hard to believe that another year its just about to be over and what better way to commemorate the occasion than with some Jori from yours truly! So enjoy and see you all in 2019!_**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go out and celebrate the New Year?" Jade asked curiously. "Usually you're the one who wants to celebrate the end of the old and the beginning of the new with… _Ugh_ … People."

"And usually you're the one who want to avoid being around people" Tori teased. "But I figured we would have tons of chances to go to many New Year parties but this there's only one **_first_** New Year experience with my new wife."

"And instead of celebrating it with our families and friends you want to wait till the clock hits midnight in our house?"

"Yup… Just you… Me… And some grapes."

"Grapes?"

"Yeah." Tori said, showing Jade two plates of grapes on the table. "See baby, in my family we kinda have a tradition that as the clock strikes midnight we eat the twelve grapes and for every grape, we wish for something and we don't tell in the hopes that out of those wishes all, or a few or even just one will come true at some point in the year."

"That's really… Unique Vega." Jade said. "And has any of your wishes come true."

"Oh yeah." Tori said smiling "And she's standing right in front of me."

"You _wished_ for **_me_**?"

"Actually, I wanted for you to stop being a gank and that you would finally be my friend." The Latina clarified. "But truth be told, I wished for that so many times than the power of the grapes or whatever must have gone overboard and instead made me love you more than just a friend."

"That's very cheesy Vega."

"That may be, but that doesn't change the fact that you, are now my wife!" Tori cheered. "I never stop trying to be your friend."

"And to be honest, you're the only one who **_kept_** trying." Jade said. "Not many wanted me around because I was either too difficult or too scary to be a friend."

"You kinda were." Tori agreed. "But sometimes what's worth having? You gotta work for it and the reward ends up being nothing short of amazing!" The Latina then got up from the couch, walked over to her wife and kissed her, after several minutes they parted lips, resting their foreheads and smiling lazily.

"That's how I got to know you." The Latina grinned. "That's how I got to see that deep down that cold persona of yours, there's a waiting to get out and to be loved… You have a good heart, baby… And the fact that I got to see it? It makes me love you even more."

"I stand corrected." The Thespian said. " _That_ was even cheesier."

 ** _"JADE!"_**

"Oh, come on Vega." She teased. "You heard it too."

"I was _trying_ to share a sweet, emotional moment with you!"

"And you did." Jade grinned. "I was just sharing one of my own… After all, getting under your skin is just as much fun and _pleasuring it_."

She finished by kissing Tori on her neck and sucking on the "weak spot" that made her wife go nuts.

 ** _"Jade!"_** Tori gasped. "Ooooh… I'm going to get you for that."

"I'm counting on it, Vega." The pale brunette said. "I want to start the new year with a bang!"

"Or we can do that now?" The Latina teased huskily. "Ohh… How I love that mouth of yours."

* * *

After a few hours waiting for the ball to drop, both women had left the couch in such a state that it would either need to be disinfected or burned.

Jade and Tori grinned tiredly.

"Guess staying home was a good idea after all, huh?"

"You got that right, Vega."

"It's West!"

"Sure, it is."

"Hey Jade?" Tori asked. "What time is it?"

"Its… 11:55." The Thespian replied staring at her phone which had been knocked to the floor. "Guess that in five minutes it will be the new year."

"Yup." Her wife said smiling. "Great way to end the year by showing how much we _love_ each other."

"Getting cheesy again."

"Oh hush, you know you love it."

While both women were holding each other under the covers, they stared at the grapes which until now they had been left forgotten during their love making.

"Almost time to make the wishes baby."

"Um-hum." Jade said. "Guess we gotta pick those grapes then."

Tiredly, the married couple grabbed the bowls of grapes and were counting the minutes till midnight.

As the clock was finally on 11.59, Tori asked one final question.

"Baby?"

"Umm?"

"Did your family had any traditions on New Year's?"

"Just one." Jade admitted. "It was making a New Year's resolution that was never actually accomplished."

"Say what?"

"See, my dad always made the New Year's resolution that he would try to spend time with me, but that flew out the window at every corner since work was always first on his list."

"Oh Jade…" Tori said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine Vega." Jade shrugged. "Not your fault… And in the end, I like to think that at least I kept my New Year's resolution each year."

"Which was?"

"Trying to be nicer to you."

"Woah… Seriously?"

"Funny how that worked out." The former Goth said. "You wanted me as your friend, I promised myself to be _nicer_ to you."

"Guess deep down we both wanted the same thing." Tori said lovingly. "Almost like we were meant to be."

"Looks like it." Jade shrugged sitting next to her wife. "So… How long till the clock hits midnight?"

"I'd say… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…2...1!"

The phones began to ring and the words **_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_** in big bold letter appeared on the screens.

The phone's clock also began to buzz, each vibration was meant to represent the twelve grapes they had to eat.

So, the two women grabbed their own plate and began to each eat the fruits and began to think of what they wanted for the year and beyond.

 ** _J_** \- _"I wish for my marriage to Vega to last."_

 ** _T-_** _"I wish to grow old with Jade."_

 ** _J-_** _"I wish for Tori to have the singing career she deserves."_

 ** _T-_** _"I wish for Jade's novel to be published."_

 ** _J-_** _"I wish that she never loses her dorkyness."_

 ** _T-_** _"I wish Jade to always have that dark sense of humor that makes her, her."_

As they kept wishing they finally were up to their final grapes and more importantly their final wish.

Jade and Tori shared one look, it was so simply and yet so full of love for the woman that had become the source of all their happiness for so long.

 ** _J & T-_** _"I wish for many happy years with my wife."_

* * *

 ** _The ending might have been a bit mushy and maybe even a bit rushed, I sure hope that wasn't the case with the latter but unfortunately I was on a deadline which also explains why this chapter was a bit shorter, nevertheless I wanted to have Jade and Tori ending the old year on a happy note and start the new one by wishing the best for their future since they're both sure that they will last._**

 ** _So anyway, your thoughts?_**

 ** _See ya all on the next chapter which will be on Valentine's day!_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	4. Valentine's Jori

**_Well my dear readers, happy 14th of February or as its most commonly known… Valentine's day… Nothing else to say but enjoy the Jade and Tori's first Valentine's Day as a married couple… Trust me when I tell you that this will be kind of mushy, because well… Tori's involved, as for Jade? She will go into a happiness overdrive, how? You'll just have to read to find out, XD._**

* * *

 _"Ugh… Valentine's Day."_ Jade groaned internally. _"The mushiest day of the year and without a doubt my Wife's favorite holiday… Of course, I would end up marrying a woman who pukes rainbows and sunshine… Well at least she's not like Cat on this day or I swear there would be red on the wall and I **don't** mean decorations."_

The former Goth opened the door, all ready imaginating what her wife had done to their living room.

"Best I get this over with." She grumbled. "The sooner I get blinded by all the Valentine's day crap, the sooner I'll get my vision back."

The moment Jade entered the living room after a day at the studio, she was speechless, she half-expected her wife to have decorated the place with roses and other Valentine's Day stuff, but instead what she saw was a few boxes all over the couch in a perfect circle and her wife smiling coyly from the couch in simple clothes, no fancy dress or extravagant make up or even a hint that she was planning something romantic… If anything, the place was normal.

"Vega… I have a question."

"Ask away West."

"What the hell?!"

"Not exactly the question I was expecting." Tori chuckled. "Then again, I learn to expect the unexpected from my good ol' wife."

 ** _"Old?!"_** Jade snapped. "That's going to cost you Vega!"

"You know what I mean baby." The Latina said. "Besides, you know that as far as I'm concerned you could turn fifty or a hundred years old and I would _still_ think you're the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"I'll hold you to that." The Thespian grinned, closing the door. "God, imagine us at one hundred… We would look like walking corpses barely holding onto life but would die holding hands into the afterlife… I like that."

"That was sort of poetic and romantic but also… Kind of disturbing." Tori commented with a shudder. "Now ** _THAT_** I was expecting from you."

"And I expect you to tell me what's with the boxes."

"Ah see, here are seven boxes and inside each one there's something I'm sure you're going to love!"

"Why seven?"

"Because seven is the half of **_fourteen_**." Tori replied coyly. "Get it? Huh? Huh?"

"You dork." Jade said with an eye roll, taking a seat on the couch next to her wife. "Math skills aside, I'm surprised you didn't wrap them."

"I'm sure you already seen enough red and pink while you were out so I decided to simply put all your presents inside black boxes."

"Right there Vega, that's one of the reasons as to why I married you." Jade said. "You know what I hate."

"Seeing as you made who knows how many videos of the stuff you hate, I'm surprised there's _anything_ you like." Tori joked.

"I like you."

"Just _like_?"

"Fine… I love you."

"That's better." She said giving her spouse a kiss. "I love you too."

"I don't doubt that seeing that you decided to go simple and yet overboard." Jade commented. "Seriously Vega, only you would do this."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no, I'm getting seven presents from my dear wife!"

"So am I."

"Huh?" The thespian asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, baby." The Latina grinned. "Just go ahead and open a box, how about the one in front of us?"

"Ok then." She shrugged, picking up the box Tori suggested. "Guess I'll start with this one then."

Jade was about open the box expecting to see something ridiculously mushy within, only to notice it was moving. _"What the hell?"_ She realized it had holes on the top, once she opened the box, Jade let out a happy squeal. "Vega you didn't!"

"I did."

Jade got a little bunny from the box.

"I always wanted one." Jade said. "But my dad was allergic, look at him Vega… He's cute!"

"I actually bough him like two weeks ago and I asked Trina to keep him at her house till today." Tori said. "And of course, he had to escape and took us a while to find, he's a little Houdini."

"That's what I'll call him then."

"What?"

"Houdini."

"Ah, well guess it's fitting."

Jade put the new named bunny down, going into the kitchen for some carrots putting them on a plate and came back into the living room to feed her pet, soon enough, Houdini began nibbling on the carrots.

"Aww, he's adorable!" Tori gushed.

"Which reminds me." Jade growled "Never tell anyone I went all… **_Cat_** because you gave me a bunny or I swear I'll file for divorce."

"What happens in this room, stays in this room."

"Good."

"Go ahead Jade, you still have six other presents."

"Guess I'll open this one." She shrugged. "Vega… You got me scissors?"

"Look closely."

The thespian did and noticed there was one word on the metals "Jori Forever?"

"Jori! You know, our names in one word." She chuckled "I thought it would symbolically say that there's no one else I would rather grow old with than you and hopefully every time you use these scissors, you'll remember how much I love you."

"Vega, that's gotta be the mushiest thing you ever said." Jade replied. "But damn it you do know me all too well."

"That I do." Tori grinned. "So? Did you like it?"

"Do I hate pink?"

"Just as much as you hate yellow."

"Then that's your answer." Jade said as she was getting ready to open another box, only this one was full of Valentine's Day cards.

"Oh goody!" Tori cheered. "I know how much you hate those so I figured you would _love_ to use your new scissors."

"Vega…"

"Yeah baby?"

"I want you so badly right now."

"And you'll get me… _After_ you open your other presents."

"Oh, come on!"

"Trust me Jade, it will be worth it."

Three boxes later, Jade got the unedited version of The Scissoring on DVD, a pair of new boots that were meant to hurt her feet and a new camera.

All the while Jade's smile kept growing.

There was one box left.

And Jade was reluctant to open it.

"Vega… Before I open the last box, I gotta know something."

"Sure thing baby, anything."

"Why did you do this?"

"Huh?" Tori asked. "I'm not sure I understand the question."

"I mean, why did you go overboard." Jade clarified. "One present on Valentine's day I get, that's normal but **_seven_** , that's a little too much and don't tell me it's the half of fourteen crap! Seriously Vega, what's your angle?"

"Is it hard to believe that I want our first Valentine's Day as a married couple to be memorable."

"You said the same thing when it was our first Valentine's as girlfriends and you didn't give this much stuff back then." Jade pointed out." "We went out and had dinner under the stars… So again… What's your angle, what are ** _you_** getting out of this?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"Probably, but I still want to know."

"Remember when you told me that your favorite toy was a hammer?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jade asked confused. "It hardly matters."

"Well it matters to me!" Tori snapped. "You didn't have a happy childhood; if anything, it was right down neglectful on your parents' part! how many times did they forget your birthday? To go to plays? Even to tell you that they **_loved_** you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I lost count actually."

"Don't you think that's **_sad_**?" The Latina cried out. "Love begins at home and your parents failed to provide you with that! And then there's Beck! That jerk was only nice to you because he wanted to get into your pants!"

"I remember you kicked him where it hurts the most when you found out about that." Jade snickered. "You can be very scary when you want to be Vega."

"I was furious!" Tori bellowed. "You aren't a prize to be won! You're the woman I love and it killed me when you began to question your worth after you went through that."

"It wasn't my best moment… I felt so alone."

"But you **_weren't_** alone." Tori said. "You had me to keep you company."

"No matter how many times I told you to leave."

"Because I love you… Not that I realized that back then."

"You probably thought you were just being a friend." Jade shrugged. "And I took that for granted."

"You had a reason to be angry." Tori said as she held her wife's hands. "You were neglected and unloved for so long, you never knew what it's like to actually **_be_** loved, I remember the first time I saw you smile and not an evil, vengeful smile but a _real_ smile… You were so beautiful, so… _Happy_ and I liked that, so I made a promise to myself."

"A promise?"

"Yes, I vowed that I would always find a way to make you smile." Tori said. "That, why bought all these presents, back in high school I didn't have the money to give you more than just a simple dinner under the stars but now... Now I want to **_give_** you the stars because you have the right to feel more than just anger and resentment, everyone deserves happiness, even you."

"Only you would say something that mushy Vega." Jade commented. "You are such a dork… But you're my dork."

"Aw Jade!" Tori gushed. "You're smiling! Told you I would get my seven presents!"

"Huh?"

"Every time you opened a present, I got to see you smile." She explained. "And that made everything worthwhile."

"There's still one more box to open."

"Oh, I almost forgot, open it! I'm sure you'll like it."

Jade did so, looking inside she only saw a piece of paper, reading it said. _"Close your eyes and count backwards from two hundred, your wife will be wearing something… Unexpected."_

Jade raised an eyebrow, she looked back at Tori who only whistled in an attempt to appear _innocent._

 _"Fine, I'll play along."_ Jade thought closing her eyes. _"200… 199… 198…"_

Once the Latina was sure her spouse wasn't looking, she ran to their bedroom.

 _"Jade's going to be surprised!"_

* * *

 _"5… 4… 3... 2...1"_ The thespian opened her eyes. "Ready or not Vega, here I come!"

"Come and get me West!" Tori yelled out.

Jade walked past the kitchen, towards the hall and finally seeing that their bedroom door was ajar and some light was coming from within.

She was already imaginating what kind of outfit her wife was wearing, truth be told she was getting some very naughty thoughts, which made her speed up the pace.

Jade kicked the door open, expecting to see Tori in a sexy dress or simply under the covers but what she saw made her jaw drop and not in a good way.

Tori was wearing a bunny costume… A _pink_ bunny costume to be exact.

"Vega… What the hell?!"

"You hate this, don't you?" Tori teased. "A lot?"

 ** _"YES! TAKE IT OFF!"_**

"Nope."

"Say what?!"

"That's your job." The Latina chortled. "Catch me and then you get to have fun with this bunny!"

Tori ran out of the room, Jade was speechless to stop her, once she regained all rational thought, only one thing came to mind.

 _"We're going to do it like jackrabbits when I catch her."_

* * *

 ** _LOL, how many of you saw coming Tori wearing a bunny costume? It was meant to be a joke that Jade's first present was an actual rabbit and the last one was getting physical with Tori, Jackrabbit style._**

 ** _I told you all this was going to be kind of mushy, let's not forget, Jade never had an easy life and I think Tori would love her too much and make sure that now that they're married, all those unhappy times would be nothing more than distant memories._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you liked this one, see you all on Saint Patrick's Day but only if I can come up with a very good idea, if not then see ya all on April's Fools._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	5. Green Jori

**_Hey there Everybody! I'm back and with a Saint Patrick's Day story! I read on the Victorious wiki that Holly Vega, Tori's mother is Irish… That makes Tori half-Irish and she most likely celebrated the holiday while growing up._**

 ** _So, after much thinking I came up with what I hope it's an amusing yet touching idea, so enjoy!_**

* * *

Jade groggily got up from her bed, noticing the empty spot next to hers.

"I _knew_ there was a reason why I woke up." She grouched. "Vega… You're up to something."

Jade got her black robe, wore her slippers and walked out of the bedroom she shared with her wife.

Once she opened the door, Jade's jaw dropped.

"There are times I **_hate_** being right."

Everywhere she saw the color green invaded her eyes, green wallpaper, four-leaf clovers, a green hat and so on.

"Am I still asleep?" Jade asked before pinching herself, feeling the pain she knew that she was wide awake. "Did a leprechaun throw up here?"

She picked up the green hat but as quickly and she did so, Jade discarded it.

"I'm not wearing that." The former goth continued to walk around her home, wondering out loud "How the hell did Tori do this without me noticing?"

The further Jade walked the greener she noticed everything became, it was as if she discovered that her wife an _affection_ for the color and then some.

Once in the kitchen, Jade blinked, aside from their bedroom, it was the only place in the house she's seen so far that _wasn't_ green.

"I need coffee… It's too early handle Tori's dorkness."

Jade got a cup from the shelve, noticing the coffee makers' light was already blinking, a big hint that her wife most likely thought ahead and thought of buttering up on whatever crazy idea she had for the day.

"Vega… **_THIS_** is why I love you." Jade mumbled as she poured her coffee to her cup, only for her to go wide eyed and slacked jaw when she realized her coffee was not dark with two sugars but **_green_** with two sugars.

"And this **_why_** I'm going to kill you!" Jade snarled "Nobody messes with my coffee, specially this early!"

She ran out of the kitchen with murder in her eyes.

 ** _"VEGA!"_**

* * *

Meanwhile the Half-Latina was happily typing away on her laptop within the home studio, which ironically despite being her main place of inspiration did not have anything green.

Unless you count the clothes, she was wearing, Tori had on a leprechaun hat, a pair of green pants and a T-Shirt with a four-leaf clover on it.

"And… Done!" Tori cheered. "I hope Jade likes this."

 ** _"VEGA!"_**

"Looks like Jade found her coffee."

The thespian suddenly kicks the door in with a giant spiky boot. Jade stands in the doorway with no such boot in sight, her eyes narrowed dangerously evil.

"Vega…. Care to explain this?" Jade asked ominously, pointing at her cup of green coffee. "Before… You… I kill you?!"

But Tori was not scared, if anything she was smiling broadly.

"Happy Saint Patrick's Day, baby!"

"Wait… What?" Jade blinked until realization settled in. "That's why everything in our house is green?"

"Yup." Tori replied with a green. "And speaking of green… You're not wearing anything green…. So…"

Tori pinched her wife… In her butt.

"Ow! Vega! What the hell?!"

"You're not wearing green Jade." Tori said coyly. "So, I got to pinch you."

"Who says I don't have anything green on me?" Jade challenged.

"Because I'm not blind?" Tori retorted. "I can see you aren't wearing anything green."

"Very observant Vega." Her wife sneered. "But not observant enough, I'm not wearing anything green yes but I don't need to, I have something green on all at all times!"

"You do?"

" _Yes!_ I do!" Jade snapped. "In fact, you're looking at them right now!"

Tori stared at her spouse from head to toe, not seeing anything that even resembles the color green until she gazed into her face, not an ounce of make up on her but Tori didn't care, to her Jade would always be the most beautiful woman in the world with or without make up and she could always get lost in her eyes.

 _"Ah yeah!"_ Tori realized. _"They're green!"_

And they're narrowed dangerously, a very big clue that her spouse was ready to strike.

"Well played Jade, well played." Tori said. "But technically you're not _wearing_ your eyes, now are you?"

"They're a part of my skull!" Jade challenged "So my head is **_using_** them!" And that has always been enough green! No one ever had the guts on pinch me on this day, one look ay my eyes and they back down!"

"Well you have a very scare glare." Tori agreed. "But you're telling me that every year you don't wear **_any_** green on Saint Patrick's Day and not once have you been pinched?"

"For twenty-seven years in arrow." Jade replied. "No one **_ever_** dared… Except you."

"Well that's because I don't fear you… I love you."

"Well love of my life." The thespian growled. "You forgot the number one rule of our marriage; my coffee is **_always_** off-limits!"

"I didn't forget." The Half-Latina said. "I _knew_ you would be mad, it was the perfect way for you to be wide awake."

"Wide awake for what?"

"You'll see." Tori said as she pressed a button on her lap top and it began to print whatever she had been working on.

Once the printer finished… printing, Tori grabbed the piece of paper and cleared her throat.

"In honor of my lovely wife." She teased. "And her green eyes, I wrote a little something that expresses what you mean to me."

Jade raised an eyebrow, took a sip of her coffee and actually thought it was good but instead she made a disgusted face, she wasn't about to give Tori the satisfaction that she enjoyed the green drink.

* * *

 ** _LOOK INTO YOUR EYES._**

 **BY TORI WEST.**

 ** _YOUR EYES._**

 ** _THEY ARE GREEN._**

 ** _OR THEY MAY BE BLUE?_**

 ** _THE CHOICE IS UP TO YOU._**

 ** _SOMETIMES I WONDER IF ITS TRUE._**

 ** _THAT YOU CAN SWITCH THEM FROM ONE COLOR TO ANOTHER._**

 ** _BY CHOICE OR UNCONSCIOUSLY TEASING ME._**

 ** _THE SUN MIGHT HELP THE TRICK._**

 ** _AND I JOKINGLY SAY YOU ARE THE WICKED WITCH WEST._**

 ** _ONE WITH MEAN MAGICAL POWERS._**

 ** _BUT DESPITE THAT, AND NO MATTER WHAT COLOR YOUR EYES BEHOLD._**

 ** _I WILL ALWAYS LOOK INTO THE AND CHERRISH THEM._**

 ** _BECAUSE THEY ARE A PART OF WHO YOU ARE._**

 ** _I LOVE ALL OF YOU._**

 ** _YOU ARE PRETTY._**

 ** _YOU ARE UNIQUE._**

 ** _YOU ARE SWEET._**

 ** _YOU ARE A CHAMELEON._**

 ** _THE FIRST THING I SEE WHEN I WAKE UP._**

 ** _WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES AND DREAM._**

 ** _WHEN I WAKE UP._**

 ** _IS YOU._**

 ** _YOU ARE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING._**

 ** _WHO MAKES ME HAPPY._**

 ** _DAY AND NIGHT._**

 ** _A LUCKY WOMAN I AM._**

 ** _YOUR EYES ARE A WINDOW TO YOUR SOUL._**

 ** _A BEAUTIFUL TWISTED SOUL._**

 ** _WITH A HEART OF GOLD THAT ONLY I CAN HOLD._**

 ** _AND I WILL KEEP SEEING THAT._**

 ** _NO MATTER IF IT'S IN PHOTOS OR DREAMS._**

 ** _WHETHER THEY ARE SHUT OR NOT._**

 ** _WHETHER THEY ARE GREEN OR BLUE._**

 ** _OR SOMETHING IN BETWEEN._**

 ** _THOSE EYES OF YOURS._**

 ** _ARE BEAUTEFUL IN EVERY WAY._**

 ** _I LOVE THEM._**

 ** _BECAUSE I LOVE YOU._**

* * *

After Tori finished reciting what she wrote, she looks expectantly at her wife.

"Well?" She asked. "What did you think?"

"Vega, that had to be the corniest thing I ever heard." Jade said without skipping a beat. "I'm not even sure if it qualified as a haiku."

"But... Did you like it?"

"No."

Tori sadly looks down at her feet "Oh."

"You called me sweet." Jade said darkly "I'm **_not_** sweet, a chameleon? Maybe. Unique? Definitely, but **_never_** sweet."

The half-Latina stared back at the other girl, a small smile forming on her features "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"What about the time you nurse a rabbit back to health?"

"Well I..."

"Or the time you bought Cat a new Mr. Purple because her old one got run over?"

"You forget I ran over that stupid stuffed giraffe, I had to buy her a new one so she would shut the fuck up!"

"Uh huh." Tori replied with a knowing smile "Then please explain the time you were holding me in your arms for twenty-eight minutes the night I told you I loved you for the first time?"

"Well I wasn't about to let you go after that big revelation Vega!"

"Ok then, how about the time..."

"Ok... Ok I get it Vega! You made your point!"

"So? Will you admit that you are sweet?"

"Just a little" the Goth finally relented "Like one percent."

Tori then jumped over her girlfriend's bed to give her a kiss in the lips "For the record, you're always gonna be big bad Jade West to me."

 _"But...?"_

"But the sweet side of yours? She said "That will always be our little secret."

"It better be." Jade growled. "Now Vega, I got two questions for you."

"Shoot."

"One… What the hell did that… Whatever that was has to do with Saint Patrick's Day?"

"Your eyes are green." Tori said. "I just couldn't resist."

"Of course,… You dork."

"And question number two?"

"How did you managed to decorate our house without me knowing?"

"Easy." Tori teased. "A little leprechaun helped me."

"Only if one happened to puke here."

Tori then grabbed her wife's hand and dragged her to their bedroom.

"What now Vega?"

Before we go out and celebrate the day, I want to do something with you."

"Which is."

"You're still not wearing green." Tori pointed out. "But how do you feel about being **_under_** some green bed sheets?"

"Let me just finish my coffee." Jade said. "I want to be awake for this."

 ** _"AH HA! YOU LIKED IT!"_**

"Don't get cocky Vega."

* * *

Meanwhile at a pub, there was a little man dressed like a leprechaun was not happy.

"Every year that woman hides me gold and every year I don't find it!" The little leprechaun grouched. "Someday I will and then I'll be free from doing her bidding!"

He took a sip from his drink before disappearing.

 _"Next year, I'll be ready!"_

* * *

 ** _Yup, Tori did had help from a leprechaun, it was a silly ending but I just couldn't resist the idea of Tori having a magical creature at her disposal and Jade thinking her wife was pulling her leg._**

 ** _What Tori wrote for Jade was meant to what I hope it's an original way of telling her wife how much she loves her because in most cases usually they write a song in many fics, in here I went for a little poetic love._**

 ** _Anyway, what did you guys think of this one? Good? Bad? In Between?_**

 ** _See you all in April Fool's for yet another Jori Holiday._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off,_**


	6. April Fool's Jori

**_Well everyone, Happy April Fool's!_**

 ** _Now that I got that out of the way let me just say that "April Fools Blank" sort of inspired this chapter, while the episode isn't considered canon because of how crazy it was, I only considered it canon that Tori has a fondness for the holiday and unfortunately for her, so does her wife, heh heh._**

 ** _That being said, enjoy as you read some very funny flashbacks._**

* * *

Tori walked around the apartment in stealth mode, at least she believed so but for anyone else who could've seen her, she looked rather foolish going around in her tip toes.

If anything, had Jade been around to witness such display, she would've taken a picture and mocked her wife's so-called stealth.

But she wasn't… For now, Tori knew her spouse was hiding somewhere, ready to strike when the best chance came.

 _"I know you're there somewhere Jade."_ Tori thought. _"You're not getting **me** this year! Because I'm going to get **you** before the day ends!"_

The Half-Latina loved April Fools, growing up it was the best way to get back at Trina for being such a pain in the ass all year round without repercussions from their parents.

When she was seven, Tori has put honey in Trina's shampoo bottle, she has screamed like a banshee but it was worth it seeing the look on her face.

When she was twelve, Tori made Trina's teeth green, she didn't dare open her mouth for a month, it was such a quiet time in the Vega household and Trina never once dared to accept bubble gum from her sister.

Around the time they both went to Hollywood Arts, she had gotten so mad at her older sister for calling Jade _"Wicked Witch West"_ that Tori super-glued a beard to Trina's face while she was taking her "beauty sleep" and as a result, she resembled the bearded lady and refused to leave the house until her face was _hair free_.

Their father later joked that Trina was like the son he never had after he taught her how to shave.

Needless to say, his eldest daughter was not amused and refused to talk about the event ever again.

She also learned that calling her sister's girlfriend bad names was something that wasn't going to be tolerated, in Tori's eyes no one, not even her sibling had the right to call Jade a witch. Granted, the thespian wasn't bothered by being called such a thing but the Latina sure was.

 _"She's not a witch!"_ Tori raged internally. _"Jade just has a tough exterior with a good heart, she just doesn't show it very often."_

When the pale teen learned what happened, she was **_mad_** ; not because she cared about her sister in law's predicament (which she found amusing) but because she didn't need Vega to defend her, she could do that herself.

Then of course she would ask for a photo of "Trina, the bearded teen."

Tori didn't exactly know why Jade being called a witch set her off, probably because of that dream she had while in high school where she dreamed of her as an _actual_ scary witch while she was a fairy in a puffy pink dress and tiara, she felt guilty that her subconscious would put Jade in such a negative light.

She **_never_** told her wife about that part of the dream.

Anyway, after seeing how merciless Tori was towards her sister on April Fools, Jade was _somewhat_ impressed, after all, the older Vega was such an easy target it with her diva act that would be impossible not to toy with her but there was also a side to the Latina the thespian was in the dark about and wanted to explore it.

No one ever dared to prank Jade on April Fool's because it was seen like the last thing you would do if you tried but she gave Tori permission to prank her, but only because she wanted see _if_ her girlfriend could actually pull a fast one on her.

So she made a promise, if Tori **_ever_** pulled a successful prank of her then Jade would wear pink for an entire month.

* * *

Years later and now happily married, her spouse has yet to actually achieve her goal, mainly because Jade was **_always_** ten steps ahead.

Jade made sure that no one would dare to prank her girlfriend or they would feel her wrath, she however didn't say she couldn't be a part of the holiday, case and point of course Tori was determined to win that she forgot the first rule of April Fool's, the prankster **_can and will_** get pranked.

"Oh, look who's covered in slime." The Goth taunted with a Southern accent. "If it isn't little Sally Peaches."

 ** _"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"_**

That was the first time Jade pranked Tori on April Fool's and it wouldn't be the last as each year no matter how hard the she tried, the Half-Latina just couldn't get back at her girlfriend.

Ironically, Trina who once bad-mouthed Jade now was her "biggest fan" as she was _technically_ giving her little sister some comeuppance for the years of April Fools pranks.

"That's a good one!" Trina laughed. "Wish I thought of… It."

The older Vega began to scratch uncontrollably, her satisfaction disappearing as an intense itching overcame her chest.

 ** _"What's happening to me?!"_** She bellowed. **_"Why does it itch?!"_**

"Well… you could have fleas." Jade mocked. "Or _maybe_ someone put some **_itching powder_** in your bra."

 ** _"YOU DID WHAT?!"_**

"Yeah… And the itching on your panties should start any second now."

 ** _"AAAAHHHHHH!"_**

Trina ran away, trying to get away from the itching… Which ended with her going commando for the rest of the day.

Her sister pranking her was bad enough, now she also had to look out for her psychotic girlfriend.

* * *

Tori shook her head, going down memory lane was an activity for another time, right now she needed her full attention at the task at hand.

 _"Jade's not going to get me this time."_

coo roo coo roo.

 ** _"AH! TAKE THIS!"_**

As she bellowed, Tori blindly threw a mini-pie she was holding which hit a pigeon that had landed on the open window, the moment it was struck, the poor bird was covered in pieces of the food.

"Oh… My bad."

The pigeon shook away some of the pie and flew away, Tori could've sworn she saw the bird giving her… the bird.

She then heard someone laughing.

"I know that laughter." She muttered. "My sneaky wife is close… **_Very_** close."

Tori followed the sound of the laughs until she finally collided with a door, the kicker here is that it's their bedroom door.

"She's been there all this time?" The Half-Latina wondered. "No… She couldn't, Jade can't be losing her touch… Can she? Unless it's a trick! Yeah, **_nice try West!_** You're not getting me so easily! I know what you're up to and its not going to work! I have eyes in the back of my head!"

The moment she turned around, Tori knew she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh crud."

A big dancing lobster was in front of her and it tackled her to the floor.

 ** _"NO! GET AWAY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!"_**

But the dancing lobster kept her on the ground as she struggled to get free, only for it to randomly to stand up and ran away making "Woop woop woop woop!" sounds.

Tori was speechless for a moment before the laughter was heard once more, coming from the bedroom.

 _"I **knew** I shouldn't have told Jade about that dream I had!"_ She chided herself. _"It was only a matter of time till she used it against me!"_

The door opened, Tori took the opportunity and went inside, jumping with a dramatic **_"AH-HA! I GOT YOU NOW! I GOT SHRIMP! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I PUT IT IN YOUR BRA!"_**

She however was met with an empty room.

"Huh?"

Tori slowly began to take little steps, it wouldn't surprise her if Jade somehow booby trapped their bedroom, suddenly a hand came from under the bed and grabbed the Latina's leg.

 ** _"AHHHH!"_**

She lost het footing and dropped, crawling away from the bed until she recognized the hand and more importantly what was on it.

A wedding ring.

"What the?... **_JADE?!_** "

Her suspicion was confirmed when her wife laughed yet again, coming from under the bed with a sadistic glee in her eyes.

"Oh Vega." Jade snickered. "Sometimes you're too damn easy."

 ** _"That wasn't funny!"_** Tori snapped. **_"You almost gave me a heart attack!"_**

"I beg to differ… It was plenty funny."

"Says you!"

"Yeah, says me." Jade grinned before helping her spouse to her feet." But don't worry, my pranks were never meant to kill you Vega, just scar you."

"Oh! Well that's better then!" Tori replied sarcastically. "It wasn't enough that you scare the poop out of me but you also had to taunt me with that dancing lobster outside!"

"I just couldn't resist, Vega."

"Who was in the costume anyway?"

"That was Trina." Jade replied. "I gave her the chance to get even with you, but don't worry… Her victory will be short lived."

"Jade…" Tori said worriedly. "What did you do?"

"Who?" The director asked innocently. "Me?"

* * *

Trina was outside trying to get the lobster costume off without much success.

"This cannot be happening!" She screamed. "It's stuck! **_JADE!_** I know this is your doing! This **_cannot_** get any worse."

As if the universe decided to prove her wrong, another dancing lobster walked by, noticing Trina, both claws over his heart as if to say **_"I claw you."_**

Trina seeing this made a few steps backwards before she ran away, the lobster in love going after her.

 ** _"DAMN YOU JADE!"_**

* * *

Back in the house, Jade felt victorious, a smug smile on her face.

"Yet again my dear Vega, you failed you prank me."

"Don't get cocky, baby." Tori said. "The day's not over yet."

"True, but you'd have to get pretty early to put a fast one on…."

The moment the pale woman sat on the bed, a fart sound was heard and it was a **_big_** one.

"My, my" Tori teased. "You really should look where to sit, Jade."

"What the?" Jade jumped, noticing a lump from under the sheets. "Oh, you have **_GOT_** to be kidding me!"

She removed the bedsheets to see what was underneath, once her suspicions had been confirmed, Jade gave her wife an incredulous look. "A whoopie cushion? Really Vega?"

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Tori retorted. "I figured, why not go back to basics after trying way too many over the top pranks which also means I can finally say **_APRIL FOOL'S JADE! HA! I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU GOOD!"_**

Tori then began to do a little victory dance.

Jade knew why, she said that Tori had to prank her but didn't specify on how the prank had to be carried out.

Which meant.

 ** _"Oh crap… Pink!"_**

* * *

Later that night Tori was eagerly anticipating to look at her wife who was still getting ready.

 _"This is going to be great!"_ The Half-Latina cheered _. "After so many years of saying no to me when I ask her to try on anything pink, I finally get my reward!"_

Once the door finally opened, Jade came out, wearing nothing but black.

"What the hell Jade?!" Tori snapped. "You're still wearing the same clothes!"

"Very observant Vega."

"The deal was that you would wear pink for a month!"

"Yes, that was the deal." Jade agreed. "And you know I never back out from my promises, you just have to think where is the pink clothing?"

"Huh?"

"I'm wearing pink bra and undies."

"What?! You are?!" Tori exclaimed. "Let me see!"

"Nope! Sorry!"

"Why not?"

"Because my dear Vega." Jade teased. "I'd said I would wear pink, I never said anyone had to see it."

"Oh, come on!" Tori complained. "That's not fair!"

"Who ever said life was fair?"

The thespian then walked away with a smirk, moving her hips to tease her spouse.

 _"Loopholes!"_ The Latina thought annoyed. _"Always think of the loopholes!"_

* * *

 ** _And Done! Took longer than I expected to write this one, al previous holidays so far have been focused on Tori, so I decided to make April Fool's Jade's holiday since she always is several steps ahead, much to Tori's chagrin._**

 ** _Anyway, what are your thoughts on this one, Good? Bad? Decent?_**

 ** _So see you all on Mother's Day._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	7. Mother's Day

**_Happy Mother's Day to you all!_**

 ** _This idea was semi-inspired by an old tweet by Liz Gillies where she jokingly told Daniella Monet "to be her mom" … However, what you're going to read bellow may in fact be rather bittersweet._**

* * *

"Oooh my head." A woman said. "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

She got out of bed, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to at least _see_ her surrounding, which did little good as everything seemed blurry.

"How I hate this."

Getting out of bed, the woman looked back to realize she _wasn't_ alone as a _shirtless_ man was sleeping besides her.

This definitely grabbed her attention, unable to say anything she ran out of the bedroom and towards the first room she saw which was the bathroom.

 ** _"What the hell?!"_** She screeched. **_"Where am I?!"_**

Finally noticing her hands, she realized that they weren't hers. She then grabbed a bit of her hair.

 _"This isn't mine."_ She thought as her hands lowered to inspect her body, holding her chest. _"These are not mine either."_ Lowering her hands towards her hips and finally her butt. _"This is **definitely** not mine!"_

The woman looked herself in the mirror, a face that wasn't hers stared back at her.

"Holi shit! It worked…. **_IT WORKED!_** " She cheered before doing a little dance. "I'm back! Oh yeah! I'm back!"

The woman continued to celebrate until she realized she had a mission to do and little time to get it done, she looked at her wristwatch. "I have time… I can still make it."

She ran out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom or more precisely towards the closet, but once she saw the clothes within, she made a face in disgust.

"This woman has no sense of fashion." She muttered. "I mean really, how can she think any of this looks good on her?"

Regardless she grabbed a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a red jacket and was out the door faster than the speed of light.

 _"Time to look for my baby."_

* * *

Meanwhile Jade and Tori were in their car, the former Goth was driving, the sky was sunny and cheerfull, it made her sick.

 _Ring ring._

 _Ring Ring._

 _Ring Ring._

Jade glanced at her wife before staring back at the road.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Nope." She said, pressing a button on her phone "I already _know_ who it is and quite frankly I don't want to talk to _her_."

"Vega… She's your mom."

"She **_was_** my mom." Tori hissed. "Past tense, she **_disowned_** me remember? Just because I felled in love with you."

"I remember and while I don't exactly have any sympathy for her after what she did to you, do you really want to ignore her **_today_**?"

"She **_not_** my mom." Tori repeated stubbornly. "Not anymore."

"Fine, forget I said anything." Jade said. "You should consider yourself lucky your mom is still _alive_."

Tori's glare softened, she put a hand over her wife's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry Jade."

"Not your fault Vega."

"Its just so unfair that you lost you mom when you were so young."

"No one ever said that life was fair." Jade said bitterly. "When I was growing up, there were times when I wanted my mom around but then I snapped out of it because I decided that crying over my dead mom wasn't going to bring her back."

"That's… Cold, Jade."

"Doesn't make it any less true." She shrugged. "Don't get me wrong Vega, I missed her growing up and there were times when I wished she was still around, especially when I kept seeing other girls with their mom's and I felt… Cheated… Jealous… Angry… Take your pick… So much so that I began to lash out at the world… Thinking, why the fuck should I have a reason to **_be_** happy when the world just kept taunting me?!"

"What was her name?"

"Huh?"

"Your mom's name?" Tori asked. "I don't think you ever told me."

"Daniella."

"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah… it is." Jade agreed. "Every time when I was a little girl when I saw a falling star, I kept wishing from a message from my mom… Something… Anything! Just to know she was still around… That she never forgot me… Sounds stupid doesn't it, Vega?"

"Not at all baby." Tori said. "Did you ever receive anything."

"Just bitter disappointment."

"I'm sorry Jade."

"I'm not." She replied. "That's when I realized wishes are nothing but bullshit, Tori… I used to think my mom didn't reply because she was ignoring me… That she didn't love me… I was angry with her for a long time for leaving me until my dad told me she didn't leave _me_ … She left **_him_** … She died because of a stupid argument they had because of a drunk ass driver that didn't stop when he should have! **_That's_** when my childhood ended, Tori."

Hearing this made the Latina want to cry, feeling so much sympathy towards her wife, however she kept the tears at bay as she knew Jade would think the tears were a sign of _pity_ and her spouse _hated_ pity.

Instead she asked her wife one thing.

"Jade… How much you remember about your mom?"

"Enough to know that she loved me." The former Goth replied. "My dad has a video of her singing to me a lullaby every night before going to bed."

"That's sweet."

"I guess…" She shrugged before finally stopping the car. "We're here."

"Here?" Tori parroted "Here were?"

The Latina looked outside only to notice a cemetery; she knew then why they were here.

 _"Jade always comes to her mom's grave on Mother Day."_ Tori thought _"Grim but understandable."_

The thespian got out of the car, Tori remained seated, she knew after all that Jade most likely wanted a moment alone but to her surprise, she looked at her through the window.

"Well?" Jade asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you getting out of the car?"

"Do you want me to?" Tori questioned. "I mean… I don't want to intrude on you…"

"Its fine Vega." Jade said. "To be honest… After everything I told you... I'm kind of emotionally drained... I would really like having you with me when I go inside… Please?"

"Of course, Jade." She said, getting out of the car and following her spouse.

* * *

Once inside, both women walked around in the cemetery until they made it to the grave the thespian had been looking for.

 ** _DANIELLA WEST._**

 ** _BELOVED DAUGHTER, WIFE, MOTHER._**

Jade washed away a tear.

"Hey mom." She greeted solemnly. "You know I usually come alone or rarely with dad to come and see you but I brought someone else this time… This is Tori… My wife."

"Hi Mrs. West." Tori said awkwardly.

"I told you about her." Jade continued. "She was the thorn on my side that turned into the woman I love… We just had a talk about you… I can tell her anything, she's the reason why I'm happy… The last time I was happy and carefree was when you were around mom… You would have liked her… Scratch that, you would've **_loved_** her… Not the way I do mind you, but I don't have any doubts that you two would have gotten along… Anyway, I brought her with me because I want you to know that… I'm not alone… Not anymore…"

She held her wife's hand afterwards.

"I was that I was so angry with you for a long time." Jade continued. "Because you weren't around when I needed you the most and but if you can hear me… I'm not angry anymore, so maybe you can be at peace knowing that I'm finally happy… That I finally _know_ what happiness feels like."

Tori couldn't help it anymore and lovingly held her wife, her arms around ger hips, giving her a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"She's happy…" Tori whispered. "And I promise that I'll **_continue_** to make her happy."

Jade didn't say anything for a few minutes until she stared into the brown eyes of her spouse.

"You see why I bought you here Vega?"

"To make a point."

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you got the point I'm trying to make." Jade said. "I brought you here because you _still_ have a mom… I don't… Holly may have done something terrible but if she wants to talk to you… If she wants to _fix_ things… Try… You don't have to forgive her right away… But don't take her for granted…"

"I don't think I can Jade." Tori replied. "She hurt me so much over the years… Its going to take more than a single sorry to make up for what she did… Don't forget… This is the woman who threw me out when I was at my most vulnerable."

"I hate your mother, Vega." Jade hissed. "Believe me, I hate her a lot… But I don't want you to go what I went through, losing my mom was **_hard_** … But I also know that a lifetime of "what if" hurts a lot more."

Tori stared down at her phone, seeing the missed call from her mom, she tried pressing the call button but every time she stopped herself until she finally turned her phone off.

"When I'm ready."

"When your ready." Jade agreed. "And I promise Vega… I'll be right there with you when you are."

Tori kissed her afterwards.

"Thank you."

* * *

Once they made it home, they saw an unexpected guest.

Trina was sitting in front of their door.

"What's your sister doing here?"

"I don't know." Tori shrugged "She probably has big news to tell us?"

"Like what?" Jade snorted. "You think she's pregnant?"

"Its possible, I mean she and Gibby do love each other."

"I don't know what your sister sees in him."

"It's a mystery."

Eventually they were in front of the older woman who looked up at them, or more accurately, she was staring at Jade with a look that they really couldn't read.

"Hi Trina." Tori greeted her sister. "What brings you here?"

"And more importantly, when do you leave?"

 ** _"JADE!"_**

"Oh, like you aren't thinking the same thing Tor."

Trina got up, never breaking eye contact with Jade who only glared at her sister in law.

"You were _always_ a little firecracker" A voice that _wasn't_ Trina's came out of her mouth. "Guess I really shouldn't be surprised."

This surprised the married couple.

"Wha… **_WHAT?_**!"

"Trina" smiled mysteriously.

 ** _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT TRINA?!"_**

"Jade… Sweetheart." She frowned. "Language… You think that by know you would know better."

"I don't know what's your game Trina." Jade hissed, narrowing her eyes "But you better stop it if you know what's good for you!"

"I'm not Trina." She said. "I'm just _borrowing_ her body."

"Vega, you sister has gone nuts!"

"Uh Sis?" Tori said unsurely. "What have you been smoking?"

"Trina" stared at her. "So, this is my daughter in law huh?" She asked before grabbing her cheek "Such a pretty face!"

To say Tori was uncomfortable was saying something.

"Are your cheeks real?"

 ** _"YES!"_** Tori exploded "Why does everyone has to ask that?!"

"To be honest Vega your cheeks really don't look that realistic…."

 ** _"OH MY GOD JADE!"_** She bellowed **_"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!"_**

Their attention turned back to "Trina" who was chuckling at their antics.

"You two are adorable."

"Ok Trina, joke's over!" Jade snapped. "We just came back from…"

"From the cemetery… _I know_."

Jade and Tori stared at her in shock.

"How… How did you know that?" Tori asked.

"A mother _knows_." She replied before setting her eyes at Jade, "My little girl all grown up."

"Don't ever call me **_your girl_** ever again." Jade said menacingly. "Only my wife gets to call me that!"

"Jade… Sweetheart…" The older woman said patiently. "It's me… I'm your mom Daniella… I'm just borrowing this body to talk to you."

 ** _"BULLSHIT!"_** Jade swore, "I always knew you were an attention seeker but posing as my dead mother?! That's fucked up! Even for you!"

"That's not funny Trina." Tori agreed. "There's such a thing as going too far with a joke you know!"

"My name is Daniella" She said. "I doubt the woman whose body I'm borrowing knew that."

"That was a lucky guess!" Jade shouted stubbornly.

"You don't believe me…" Daniella said "That's fine… I suppose I'll have to prove to you that I really am your mother."

"Yeah?" Jade asked sarcastically. "And how are you going to do that?"

Daniella cleared her throat and began singing in an almost angelic voice, the lullaby Jade heard every night before her mother put her to bed.

After she was done, she opened her eyes, seeing tears running down her daughter's cheeks.

Jade knew Trina couldn't sing to save her life but the way she did just now was identical to the way her mom used to when she was a little girl… Which only meant…

"… Mom?"

"Hi Jade." Daniella said happily. "All those wishes you made to the falling stars? It came true… Just took a little longer than expected for it to happen but… Better late than never."

She didn't care _how_ … She didn't care _why_ her mom was inhabiting _Trina's body_ of all people… But she **_did_** care that her mom was here.

And for the first time in forever, Jade did what she never thought would happen again.

She hugged her mom.

Both mother and daughter cried tears of joy, holding each other for what seemed like hours, though most likely it was only minutes until they finally broke the hug.

"Let me have a look at you." Danielle said, washing away Jade's tears. "You grew up into a beautiful, capable woman."

"Mom…" The thespian hiccupped. "Why now? Why didn't you come back years ago?"

"Because Jade" She sighed. "I can only come _once_ … After today… I won't be able to come back into the land of the living… I heard everything and it killed me, it killed to hear that my little girl was in so much pain and I couldn't hold you in my arms… That I couldn't even talk to you until I decided… Enough was enough… I had to come and see you… I had to come back so you can have closure… My death affected you and don't deny it! Everything you did was a result of my absence but I don't want you to continue in that path."

Tori felt jealous seeing her sister holding onto Jade's hands until she remembered her mother in law was only borrowing her body.

 _"This is weird."_

"Don't be bitter because of me." Daniella pleaded. "I want the best possible life for you… Don't let my death hold you back…"

"But… I don't want to forget you."

"I'm not saying you have to." Her mom said softly. "I just want you to move on… Can you do that Jade? Can you do that for mommy?"

The former Goth chuckled sadly; it was a long time since her mom ever used that tactic on her.

"Yeah… I can."

"Then I know you'll be just fine." Daniella said hugging her again. "I'm so proud of you."

Jade didn't want to let go.

"Why don't you go inside?" Daniella suggested. "Make us something to eat and we can talk? I want to know everything you been up to till my time here is up."

"What would you like?"

"Anything."

Jade got inside the house and Tori was about to follow… That is until Daniella closed the door as soon as her daughter went inside.

"I would like a talk with you Tori." She said ominously.

"Um, ok?"

"Sit!"

The younger woman did that on the stairs.

"Now how much do you love my daughter?"

"A lot." Tori replied. "I married her after all."

"I noticed." She said coolly. "No I know its weird seeing your dead mother in law controlling your sister's body and all but in all honesty, this body was not my first choice but unfortunately some sacrifices needed to be made so that I could talk to Jade… Believe me there's nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter, which is why I want to ask how… Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"Back in the cemetery." She clarified. "Did you really mean it when you promised you would do anything to make her happy?"

"I never lie when it comes to Jade." Tori said evenly. "I love my wife more than anything and there's nothing you or anyone else can say to change my mind!"

Both women stared at each other, neither backing down.

Until Tori saw a smile on her mother in law's borrowed face.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Daniella said. "Welcome to the family."

"Technically we're _already_ family."

"Don't push it."

Jade opened the front door.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing sweetie." Daniella said. "Now… I want to know what you been up to with your life!"

* * *

For the rest of the day Jade talked to her mom non-stop and she listened, they didn't lose a single moment, Tori also chipped in the conversation getting to know her mother in law and she was not so surprised that there were some similarities between her and Jade.

Unfortunately, Daniella's time on Earth was coming to a close.

She and Jade looked sadly at the clock.

"Five minutes till midnight." Jade said sadly. "This day ended too soon."

"All things must come to an end." Daniella said, trying hard not to cry. "I'm going to miss you."

"Are you sure you can't come back?" Jade pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no." She replied sadly. "It doesn't work that way."

The former Goth lowered her head, Danielle lifted her chin with her fingers.

"Hey… Remember… You promised… Don't let my dead hold you back."

"I always keep my word."

"I know you do sweetheart." Daniella smiled sadly, getting up from her seat, she kissed her daughter on the forehead one last time. "I do wish I could have been around to see some grandchildren."

"Oh my god! Mom!" Jade hissed. "Really?!"

Tori blushed in embarrassment.

Daniella chuckled before walking towards Tori.

"Remember your promise." She whispered. "Keep her happy."

"I will."

"Good."

Once the clock stroke midnight, they knew time was up.

Both mother and daughter hugged one last time.

"One for the road."

"Goodbye, mom." Jade said. "I'll miss you."

"Me too…" She replied. "I love you Jade."

"I love you too Mom."

Tori watched the scene, her hands over her heart, dreading what was to come.

The moment she closed her eyes, it was over.

Trina opened her eyes and to her confusion he was **_hugging_** Jade.

"Hey!" Trina shouted "Hands off the merchandise!"

The thespian glared momentarily at her sister in law before walking out of the living room without saying a word.

"What was that about?" Trina asked her sister.

"Jade had… Quite a day." Tori answered. "Mother's Day is never an easy time for her."

"Oh." Trina said in understanding. "Anything I can do to help you Tor?"

"You just did Sis." Tori said. "And Jade will never forget that."

* * *

She went after her wife, seeing their bedroom door open.

"Jade?" She asked. "Baby… Are you ok?"

The thespian was in their bed, the lights off.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Just hold me."

Tori took the space next to her wife and held her in her arms.

"Will you be ok baby?"

"You know what Vega?" Jade said "I will be…"

She looked outside, their window showing the night sky.

A falling star flew by.

 _"Happy Mother's Day, mom."_

* * *

 ** _For those of you who have read my other fics, you would know that Jade and Tor have issues with their mom and I decided to explore that here due in part because of the holiday._**

 ** _The idea of Trina being possessed by Jade's mom came as a result of Liz's Gillies tweet as mentioned above which of course explains Mrs. West name, heh._**

 ** _This was a rather bittersweet story to write and I do hope it made an impact on some of you because a mom should never be taken for granted, you don't know when you'll last see her._**

 ** _See you all on my next chapter which might be on Father's Day._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	8. Father's Day

**_Happy Father's Day everybody!_**

 ** _Now you may be wondering how are Jade and Tori gonna be celebrating the holiday? After some thinking I came up with what I hope is something that is both an eye opener and may actually make for a tender chapter of "family togetherness", so all in all enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Hey Dad;_

 _Long time no read… I would have written "see" but that would imply you actually were involved in my life at some point and we both know that has never been the case, growing up I often wondered why that was? Now that I'm older… I know part of the reason… It was because of mom._

 _She was not around because she was taken away from us when I was a little kid and you were trying to give us a better life by working up the business ladder, newsflash, that ended up driving her away, she wanted you around to be both a husband and a father, how do I know this? Because it's what **I** wanted._

 _Mom may have died in an accident but her spirit lived on… At least that's what I think now, part of her was still around, I know this for one reason… I brought you too many memories of her and it was painful seeing **me** because **I** was a reminder of the fact that **she** was **gone** , I get it, believe me, I do, what do you think **I** think of when I see myself in the mirror every day?_

 _But you know what? You should've eventually gotten over it, I needed a father growing up but you were away at work and when you **were** home, I only saw you in passing, it's a wonder I grew up the way I did._

 _All those birthdays, all those promises you made to me over the years that you would come to see me perform were nothing but empty words for you, weren't they? Since not once can I recall you being there for me when I needed your support, eventually I wised up and came to the conclusion that I **couldn't** count on you because being around me only served as a reminder that the woman we both loved was no longer around._

 _Of course, you just **had** to make between us a lot worse, didn't you? since according to you, being in the entertainment industry is stupid, guess what though? That only made me try harder to prove you wrong, you want proof? Go and watch **"Killing Daddy"** granted the title is **hardly** something that will catch your eye but it's a big deal for me since it was the first time I ever wrote a script for a TV movie, even more challenging I got to direct and star in it, how many people can say they done that?!"_

 _That would hardly impress you wouldn't it? But guess what? I don't need your approval anymore because I know I'm never going to get it, you wanted me to be a little version of yourself in hopes to finally erase any thought of mom, didn't you?_

 _Do you realize how messed up that is?_

 ** _I'M NOT HER AND I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU! I'M MY OWN DAMN PERSON!"_**

 _I bet that if it wasn't for the money mom left me, I wouldn't even have gone to Hollywood Arts because I know **you** never payed for my education there, Grandma told me and she made sure you would never be able to touch that money._

 _That's another thing, because you never supported me, I had to look elsewhere to any sort of affection, self-worth and support and you know what? I didn't have to look far, though I didn't realize this at first._

 _You remember Tori? You should, seeing as you were invited to our wedding last year, believe me, that **wasn't** my idea but she insisted, Why? Because my wife had this child-like delusion that you would even show some happiness for me and would maybe even be the beginning of a long overdue father/daughter time, the first of many to come, That's Tori for you, always looking out for my happiness, needless to say, I married a woman with a heart of gold._

 _Which is more than I can say about you **dad** , so cold and distant but at the very least I know you weren't against me marrying her otherwise you would've said something at the ceremony or even when I came out to you when I was a teenager and I brought her home so you could meet her but even **that** failed to get a reaction out of you, all you did was give her a handshake, like she was one of your damn business partners._

 _Just like everything else, the tattoo's, the piercings, **nothing** I did was enough to get you to tell me anything other than the usual "Why can't you be normal?" Do you realize what that said to me? In your eyes, I was a **freak** and don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes… I wasn't the daughter you wanted; do you even love me? I don't even remember you telling me that and you know what's the worst part is?_

 _I know I'll never get to hear you say it._

 _You're my dad and yet, I hardly know anything about you._

 _So, you know what? I'm not going to try anymore, why should I when you never tried to get to know me._

 _This will be the **last** time you'll get a card from me._

 **"Happy"** Father's Day.

 _Jade._

* * *

"Hey baby." Tori greeted cheerfully, entering the living room. "How are you?"

Jade looked up from her laptop, briefly staring as her wife to give her a forced smile.

"I been better." She shrugged. "Guess I'm not feeling well."

"Are you coming down with something?" Tori asked worriedly. "Do you need anything?"

"No Vega, I'm fine." Jade said tiredly "I mean, I'm not sick… I guess I'm just… You know… Emotionally drained."

Tori stopped what she was doing and sat down next to her spouse, giving her a gently squeeze on her hand.

"Jade… You know you can always tell me what's bothering you."

"I know…" The Thespian said. "That's something I can always count on you Vega… You're always there for me."

"Because I love you." The Latina replied. "So, whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen." She finished by giving her wife a soft kiss on the lips before getting up, as she had a few things to do for the next day.

"Your dad's coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yup and so is Trina!" Tori said. "We're all going to have a nice Father's Day brunch with him! Can't wait!"

"Was there ever a day when he wasn't around on Father's Day, Vega?"

"Nope." She replied. "Dad always made sure to spend the day with us, I mean if it wasn't for my sister and I, he couldn't even be able to celebrate the holiday in the first place!"

"What did you two did with you dad?" Jade asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, when I was little, my dad and I went fishing, I think he secretly always found a way for me to get a bigger fish, oh! When I was in elementary school, I made him a cake but I think he got sick from it since he kinda had to take a bucket with him to every room in the house for the rest of the day."

Jade snickered.

"Good thing we don't rely on your cooking skills to survive, Vega."

"Shut it!" Tori snapped. "Now, where was I? Ah, I remember this one time I spent my allowance for a year to buy him a new radio for his car since Trina broke it."

"So, wait… He went around for an entire year without a radio in his squad car?"

"It was a radio in the house, it had a big meaning for him since it was something my grandpa had and it's kind of a family heirloom." Tori corrected. "Dad never said a word but I could see it that he was at least touched that I bothered to buy him a new one since he figured that neither Holly or Trina or _I_ for that matter would care enough to get it replaced but he was so pleasantly surprised that he took me for ice cream and we spent the rest of the day together, just the two of us and at night we look up at the stars, often making up names for them and see if we could see constellations."

"Sounds like you never had a dull moment with your old man." Jade said somewhat jealously, something Tori picked up on.

"Jade… Are you ok?"

The thespian didn't say a word, she simply moved her laptop so Tori could have a better view of the screen, the Latina read what her wife wrote, narrowing her eyes the only thing she could think of was…

"His loss!"

"What?"

 ** _"HIS LOSS!"_** Tori repeated, she held her wife in her arms. "That man doesn't deserve a daughter like you!"

"Come on Vega, you're just saying that."

"I'm not!" She snapped. "Jade, you're the strongest woman I know! You're funny, beautiful on the inside _and_ outside, not to mention that you fought with tooth and nails to be where you are today! And if your dad can't see that then he's missing out on being a part of this family! So he can choke on his coldness! If your dad won't show you love, you know my dad will since he loves you like another daughter!"

"Vega, you always know what to say when I'm down in the dumps."

"That's because I love you."

They kissed afterwards.

"You know what?" Jade asked. "You're right, my dad is missing out, I tried to get him to be a part of my life but his actions speak louder than word, he had his chance."

The thespian pressed a button on her computer, she intended to delete the e-mail.

But unintentionally pressed something else.

 ** _Sent._**

* * *

 ** _The Next Day._**

Mr. Vega was welcomed with open arms into the house the moment he walked in.

"Hello Tori."

"Hey dad" The Latina greeted warmly, hugging her father. "Where's Trina? I thought she was coming with you."

"She forgot a pie she bought so she went back to get it." He explained. "Don't worry she'll be back in about half an hour to eat with us."

"Oh geez, I was worried she wouldn't make it." Jade said sarcastically.

"Ah Jade, always with a sunny disposition." The cop teased his daughter in law. "How you been? Treating my little girl, just right?"

"Come on dad." Tori said embarrassed. "Every time you come; you always have to her ask that, you know as well as I do that Jade treats me with love and respect."

"Well I just want to make sure." Mr. Vega said. "You may be a grown woman but you're still my daughter."

"Nice to know you have much faith in me Mr. Vega." Jade replied with a smirk, she was used to this game she played with her father in law, he is the only man who ever managed to scare her and because of that she had a great respect for him since no one else has ever managed to do that, plus the fact that he showed more affection towards her than her own father ever did also made Jade grow quite fond of the cop even if sometimes he did sent her a subtle threat her way.

 _Ding dong._

Everyone shared a confused look.

"There's no way, that could be Trina." Tori said. "She couldn't have gone to her house for the pie already.

"I'll go check." Jade shrugged. "Maybe it's that pizza I ordered."

"You ordered pizza for brunch?" Tori asked.

"Better than making a cake." Jade teased. "We wouldn't want to get sick, now would be?"

Tori's face tuned tomatoes red in embarrassment.

 ** _"JADE!"_**

Snickering all the way to the front door, Jade got the money out of her wallet, she opened the door, her attention however was on counting the money to pay for the pizza.

"Ok, I got thirty bucks for the two pepperoni pizzas and the sodas and an extra ten for your tip…"

"Jadelyn?"

The thespian stopped what she was doing, looking up to see none other than her father standing right in front of her, to say she was surprised was an understatement, but soon that surprised turned to anger, she got out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Language!" Mr. West said. "I raised you better than that!"

"You raised me?!" Jade laughed sarcastically. "That's crap and you know it! I practically raised myself because you **_weren't_** around!"

"That's…. true." Mr. West said regrettably. "Jadelyn, I know you and I never seen eye to eye… I know I disappointed you many times while you were growing up when I should've tried to been around more, if I could go back and change it, I would."

"Well you can't!" Jade snapped. "You can't change the past and even if you could, I know better! Your words have no real meaning, they're just empty apologies! And I'm sick of them! I'm sick of you telling me one thing and them doing another!"

"I don't expect you to believe me." Her dad said. "After all, I haven't done anything to gain that trust from you, but if you would even have it in your heart to hear me out, I just want to say that I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't the father you wanted or needed, I'm sorry I didn't support you when you needed my support or that I didn't show you that I loved you, because in all honesty, I do love you, you're my daughter after all, I just never _knew_ how to express it because believe it or not, I was where you are Jadelyn."

"You're kidding."

"On the contrary." He said. "Your grandfather never showed any kind of affection when I was growing up, he was a cold and distant man, always giving out orders but never actually telling me if I was doing a good job, he wanted me to follow in his footsteps, he wanted me to go into the military like he did but I wanted to help people, not cause them harm so instead I went to law school, which he considered stupid because in his mind you can't fight enemies with words but I didn't want to fight, words were meant to be used to come up with a solution and prevent fighting."

"Grandpa was kind of a jerk." Jade acknowledged. "I remember telling me once that I should've been born a **_boy_** , because maybe then he could've had the chance to actually have a kid with **_balls_** in the family."

"I never knew that." Mr. West said surprised. "When did he tell you this?"

"I don't know." Jade shrugged. "I think it was around the time I first took an interest in writing, probably when I was seven or eight, looking back on it, grandpa never even treated you like a son, did he?"

"He often played favorites with my brother and it drove me nuts." He said. "I made a promise to myself I would treat my kids better than my dad treated me… Figures I would break even that promise."

Jade crossed her arms.

"Which brings me to my previous question, what are you doing here?"

"I received your e-mail."

"E-mail?" She parroted. "What E-mail?"

"The one you sent yesterday." He clarified. "You said plenty, everything you wished I had said and done while you were growing up."

Jade's eyes widened, she thought she deleted that e-mail after all.

 _"Guess I should pay more attention to the screen than my wife's lips next time I delete something to make sure I actually delete it!"_

"So, Jadelyn, I know this is long overdue and it probably means very little to you now but I want to let you know that… I'm proud of you."

"Wait what?" Jade gasped. "You're what now of me?"

"I'm proud of you." Her father said. "Of the woman you have become and I know that if your mom was alive, she would be as proud as I am."

"Um well… Thanks… Dad."

"It hardly makes up for years of neglect but I want to think it's a start, that is… If you give me the chance to be the father you deserved for a long time."

Jade gave it some thought, this was what she always wished for while growing up, her father's love and attention, part of her wanted to take it and never let go while the other half was reluctant to even believe him, in the end she opened the door.

"Dad, Tori and her old man are inside, we're about to have brunch… You're… You're welcome to join us.

"You mean it Jadelyn?"

"Yeah… Just doesn't expect a warm reception from my wife, she doesn't exactly like you."

"As long as I get to spend today with you, I'll managed." He said, afterwards, giving her an awkward hug, something that caught Jade off-guard but eventually returned in kind.

"Happy Father's Day, dad."

* * *

 ** _And… That's a wrap!_**

 ** _Tell me what you guys thought of this one, I know in the previous chapter I explored Jade's relationship with her mom, I decided to explore her relationship with her dad here and give a possible explanation as to why he was so cold and distant and try to find a way for them to start fixing their strained relationship._**

 ** _I originally considered the idea of focusing this chapter on Tori and her dad but eventually changed it to focus on Jade and her dad as I felt that because there isn't any negative issues with Tori and Mr. Vega that there wasn't much to work with so I simply wrote them as giving Jade the love and affection she always wanted but never had when she was growing up._**

 ** _All in all, what do you guts think of this one? Good? Bad? In Between? As always constructive criticism is appreciated._**

 ** _See you all on July 4 th._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	9. Jori Fireworks

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, it belongs to Dan Shneider._**

 ** _Author Notes: Well, To all my American readers, have a Happy 4th of July, here to celebrate with you are Jade and Tori, who like everyone in the USA else are celebrating the holiday that brought upon the birth of a nation._**

 ** _Nothing else to say but read an enjoy._**

* * *

Jade and Tori were in their backyard, enjoying some meat that the Latina was cooking on their grill.

"How is your hot dog, Jade?"

"I hard worst, Vega."

"Oh, ha ha." Tori replied sarcastically. "I'll have you know I'm a pretty awesome cook!"

"I think you mean _hot_ cook."

"You're just saying that because you want to _kiss_ the cook." The Latina teased. "You know, like my apron says."

"Although that sounds like something I would my mouth to be tasting, I do mean it literally Tor." Jade said. "You're on fire."

Tori turned around and much to her surprise, she saw that the grill somehow had flames, the size of a bonfire.

 ** _"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"_**

Tori tried to turn off the fire using her apron but Jade having foreseen this, calmly grabbed a fire extinguisher from bellow the table and put the fire out on the grill, unfortunately leaving their crispy food in less than edible conditions.

"This Vega, is why we often have to eat out." The Thespian said with an eye roll. "You suck at cooking."

"Hey!" Her wife replied offended. "I do not!"

Jade silently pointed at the grill.

"Ok… Fine…" Tori relented. "I'm not the best."

Having known her spouse since high school, Jade had a sixth sense when it came to Tori's emotions and right now the thespian had the inkling that the Latina was feeling down.

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, to try and give the younger woman some comfort, Tori turned her head to look into the blue-green eyes of her wife who stared back with the equal amount of love.

"Don't worry about the cookout Vega." The brunette said. "You suck at cooking that's no shocker."

"You should be a motivational speaker Jade." The Latina said sarcastically. "You have such a way with words.

" _But…_ " Jade said. "I suck at cooking too."

"What's this?" Tori smirked. " ** _THE_** Jade West admitting she **_can't_** do something?"

"You say a word and I'll deny it till hell freezes over and then I'll file for divorce."

"My lips are sealed."

"You can keep those lips of yours close." Jade commented nonchalantly. " _Or_ you can do something a lot better with them."

"What do you have in mind?"

The Thespian simply smirked seductively.

"Oh, I know that look." Tori said happily. "You want to go to the Park!"

"Now you're just toying with me Vega!"

"Why would I do that?" She replied. "Think of it, you and I under a tree getting cozy under a blanket where we'll see the fireworks and maybe we'll be making some of our own."

The former Goth understood the not so subtle meaning.

"You're a dork Vega." Jade said. "But you're _my_ dork, who somehow can be devious when she wants to be."

"I learned from the best."

Without another word, Jade grabbed Tori's wrist, going to her car and towards their destination for the rest of the day.

* * *

A few hours later the sun has set in and people all around were waiting for the fireworks to get started.

The married couple were sitting under a tree, the two of them had bought some burgers and some soda, cozily resting on top of the picnic blanket.

"These burgers are so good!"

"Better than your hot dogs Vega."

"That's going to cost you Jade." Tori said annoyed.

"You're bark but no bite Tor."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. "Wanna bet?"

The Latina then got into her spouse's personal space and bit down **_hard_** on her neck.

 ** _"YEOWWW!"_** Jade bellowed "Vega! **_WHAT THE HELL?!_** "

"Who says I'm not bite now?"

"Oh, you wanna play that game?" The Thespian growled. "It is on!"

She jumped towards her wife, they unfortunately lost their balance which resulted in both women rolling down the hill all the while Jade and Tori kept holding onto each other until they finally stopped with Tori ending on top.

"Oh my." The Latina teased. "Look who _isn't_ on top for once."

"Don't be so cocky Vega." Jade said with narrowed eyes. "This won't happen again."

"Says the one who is on the bottom."

The thespian then grabbed her wife by her arms and used them to roll over which resulted in them switching places.

"Oh look." Jade taunted. "I'm on top now."

"Jade!" Tori whined. "That's cheating."

"On the contrary." She grinned. "I'd like to think of it as a victory for us."

"Don't you mean victory for _you_?"

"Oh no my dear Vega." Jade whispered in her hear. "For us."

Thee pale woman then kissed her wife lovingly, something Tori returned in kind as they closed their eyes making their own fireworks.

After who knows how long they parted lips.

"Happy fourth of July, Jade." Tori said breathlessly. "I love you."

"The feeling is mutual Vega."

The two women got back up to the hill, ready to watch the fireworks which were quite a sight to behold.

All the while holding hands.

* * *

 ** _This is probably not the best Jori chapter I written for this story but I just wanted to write some moments that were a perfect mixture of teasing and affection between Jade and Tori because as we know they're not like any other married couple._**

 ** _All in all, what did you guys think of this one? Good? Bad? Or in between?_**

 ** _Constructive criticism is always accepted._**

 ** _See you all on July 26, which according to the Victorious wiki, its Jade's birthday, the same as Liz Gillies who portrays her._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	10. Happy Birthday Jade

**_Happy Birthday to Jade West and more importantly Liz Gillies who portrays our favorite psychopath in the show, XD._**

 ** _Truth be told, this is by far the shortest chapter in my opinion because after writing so many Birthday chapters for Jade in my "Parenthood" saga, I sorta ran out of ideas, nevertheless I tried to write something simple yet meaningful because this is the first year Jade's celebrating her birthday with her wife._**

 ** _All in all, do enjoy my latest chapter._**

* * *

"Oh, fuck me Jade!" Tori said happily. "You know you want to."

"I do Vega." Jade smirked. "But I think you want _me_ to fuck _you_ more than I want to."

"What makes you say that?" The Latina teased.

"Aside from the nice show I'm getting?"

Case and point, Tori Vega was as naked as the day she was born, well… _Almost_.

As it turns out the Latina had some whip cream covering some parts of her body, she wiggled her eyebrows in a way that made her wife go crazy.

"Hungry, baby?"

"I'm starving, Vega."

"Well, dinner is served!"

"Dinner in bed?" Jade grinned. "How did you know this is what I wanted after a long day?"

"I have my ways."

"You even made my favorite." Jade praised "Cheesecake Vega."

"Only the best for my _lovely_ wife."

"Lovely?" The former Goth asked, narrowing her eyes. "I don't like that word."

"Why not?"

"Because we you and I both know what you mean by _lovely_."

"That I see my wife as the apple of my eye?" Tori questioned playfully. "Speaking of which, your dinner's getting cold."

"My dinner can wait." Jade said. "Vega, I know that face."

"What face?" Tori asked. "I'm just smiling."

"Exactly!"

"Huh?" The Latina asked confused. "Jade you're not making any sense."

"Aren't I?" Her wife said evenly. "Vega, I known you since we were sixteen, I been a part of your plans for ** _years_** and guess what? I _know_ when you're planning something; I can tell apart your **_scheming_ **smile from your _happy ass_ smile, your cheeks get bigger when you're happy, like a chipmunk! but when your scheming? Your pupils get bigger and your smile is not as wide, so cough it up Vega, **_what_** are you planning?"

Nothing!" Tori snapped. "Is it too hard to believe that I want to show my lovely wife some affection?"

 ** _"AHA!"_** Jade pointed at her. "There it is again! You used lovely to describe me!"

"Since when is that a crime?"

"Since no one thinks of me as lovely!" The former Goth said ominously. "Scary? Yes! A Gank? Oh yeah! But lovely? Only if someone has a head injury."

"Well I happen to think that the woman I married is lovely!" Tori challenged. "I say it because I love you."

"And I don't doubt that Vega." Jade replied "But I still think you're up to something, you're too much of a prude to suddenly decide to have some spontaneous sex with whip cream, blindfold and music."

"I don't have a blindfold."

"I know, that was my idea." Jade shrugged. "Can't help if I want to give some suggestions."

Tori randomly shook the can of whip cream and put it across her mouth.

"How is this for spontaneous!" Tori snapped. "You want a kiss? You gotta get past my mustache and beard of cream!"

"Vega, that just makes you look _less_ attractive."

Tori put some cream in her lower part of her body.

"Am I _still_ less attractive?"

Jade's tongue went across her lips, she was getting hungrier by the minute, but she wouldn't budge, she was determined to find out what her wife was planning, that is until she heard something…

… Tori's phone.

It was the music for "Happy Birthday", this confused Jade because as far as she knew, no one had a birthday coming.

The Latina quickly turned off her phone.

"Damn alert." She groaned. "It ruined the mood."

"Vega?" The Thespian was curious now. "Whose birthday is it?"

Tori blinked several times.

"You're kidding right?"

"I only kid when something I find amusing happens." Jade said. "You know that Vega and I am not amused!"

"Jade, baby… Today's **_your_** birthday."

The pale woman's jaw dropped.

"From the look on your face I can guess that you forgot, didn't you?"

Jade finally relaxed, sitting next to her wife, Tori covered herself, not that the Thespian noticed when the Latina's body was not beneath the covers of their bed.

"Usually it's other people who forget my birthday." Jade said, almost like a whisper. "It never happened before that _I_ wouldn't remember my own birthday."

Tori lovingly puts her hand on her wife's cheek, she gently moved her head so they could be eye to eye.

"Baby, I just wanted to give you a happy birthday." Tori said. "Granted, some birthday sex isn't the most original present but nonetheless it's one that brings us together because for a moment it lets me show you how much you mean to me, it lets me physically tell you how much I love you."

"That's corny Vega."

"Be that as it may… Jade, your birthday is a wonderful day, you may not like the memories you had growing up, but it's a day I look forward to."

"Why?"

"Because we get to celebrate the day you came into this world together." Tori replied softly. "If you hadn't been born, I _wouldn't_ be happy."

"That's stupid Vega." Jade commented. "If I hadn't been born, I'm sure you would've found someone else."

"No I wouldn't!" Tori snapped. "You're the one that never made things easy for me! You're the one who gave me some of the best and worst moments on my life, moments I cherish equally because we grew as people together and more importantly, it's you who I want to grow old with! So Jade, your birthday's important to me because I get to celebrate this day wonderful woman in front of me!"

"You're still corny Vega." Jade said. "But damn it, only you would make my heart go faster."

"It's a gift."

Both women were about to kiss only for the door to their bedroom burst open.

 ** _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_**

 ** _"AAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Cat, Trina, Andre and Robbie were in front of the two screaming women, their friends were holding a cake, some balloons and present.

Andre and Robbie discreetly put the presents in front of their legs while Trina covered her eyes.

 ** _"I'M BLIND!"_**

Cat was the only one who took the sight calmly.

"Oh Tori! You're covered in whip cream!" Cat said obliviously happy. "My brother was once covered in cream to get a car… Sadly he didn't get it and now he's not allowed any car dealership in three states."

 ** _"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT!"_** Jade bellowed angrily.

They didn't need to be told twice as Trina grabbed the two men by the ears, taking them out of the room while Cat screamed in fear.

Once the door closed Jade gazed at her wife who was now fully under the covers of their bed, hiding in embarrassment.

Jade pulled the covers and stared at her wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"I told them to be here by five to have a little get together so we could celebrate your birthday." Tori admitted with embarrassment. "I didn't expect them to get here early."

"Let that be a lesson for you Vega." Jade teased. "We celebrate first and we have sex later."

 ** _"JADE!"_**

* * *

 ** _Probably not the best chapter but I wanted to have something meaningful between Jade and Tori and to have her show her wife how much her birthday means to her._**

 ** _Do tell me what are your thoughts on this one, like I said, I was running out of ideas for Jade's Birthday since I done several chapters about that for my Parenthood saga._**

 ** _See you all on September 15, which is Mexico's independence day, I know that Tori is Half Puerto Rican in the show but in my fics I implied that she's Mexican, why? Because I'm Mexican and I want to put a bit of my heritage in my stories.._**

 ** _Example of these hints are moments when she called her kids "Mija" or "Mijo" in "Parenthood" which are contraptions of "My Daughter" and "My son" respectively which are often used in Mexico._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	11. ¡Viva Jori En Mexico!

**_As we all know, in the show, Tori's Puerto Rican but as I mentioned before, in my fics she's Mexican, because that's my nationality._**

 ** _So that being said, to all my fellow Mexicans reading this latest chapter I gotta yell, ¡FELIZ DIA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA!_**

 ** _And to everyone else who isn't familiar with the holiday, prepare to learn a bit about the history of Mexico and culture!_**

* * *

 ** _Mexico City:_**

Jade woke up with a yawn, stretching as she got out of bed, lazily looking over at her wife's side of the bed, which unsurprisingly was empty.

 _"Figures she would wake up before me."_

The thespian took a quick look at their hotel room, everything was where they left it the night before, they been in Mexico for over two weeks now and the countdown to the 15th of September was something that made Tori giddy with anticipation.

 _"And who can blame her?"_

Going into the next room of their suite, she was unsurprised to see her spouse all ready for the day ahead of them.

"¡Buenos días Jade!" Tori greeted." ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"It's too early to be answering questions before my first cup of coffee, Vega." Jade replied. "But fine, I'll play along, Buenos días mi queridísima esposa, dormí acostada."

"Oh ha ha." Tori replied with a grin. "Didn't think you could be funny before breakfast."

"What can I tell you Vega?" The Thespian shrugged. "I'm full of surprises, especially when it comes with a reward."

"Such as?"

"Like seeing that dorky ass grin on your face."

"Aww." Tori gushed. "Baby, that has to be the mushiest thing you ever said."

"And only _you_ get to hear it." Jade warned ominously. "Because if anyone else were to hear I swear the result won't be pretty… I'm also going to need a ton of mouthwash after saying that kind of mushy stuff."

"Solo para mis oídos." Tori chuckled. "Of course."

Once she sat down, Jade noticed the breakfast that her wife no doubt ordered for room service.

"Tacos, enchiladas, tamales, chilaquiles and Yoli?" Jade asked. "You went a Little crazy with room service, didn't you Vega?"

"Are you complaining?" Tori teased. "I seem to remember you grew fond of chilaquiles with cheese."

"That… I did." Jade grinned. "And what's this?"

The thespian noticed that apparently despite ordering food service, her wife got creative with breakfast because there was a huge plate of tacos that took the shape of an eagle sitting on a cactus while devouring a snake, not to mention that it was on a dish that had red, white, and green which Jade knew were the colors of the Mexican flag.

"Showing Mexican pride, eh Vega?"

"You know it baby!"

"You know, I always wondered why put an eagle and a snake on the flag?"

"Oh that's actually an interesting thing." Tori said before taking a bite out of her tamales. "See the central emblem is quite symbolic, there's a legend that once during Aztec times, they saw an eagle sitting on a cactus about to eat a serpent which the Aztecs took as a sign as to where to found their city, Tenochtitlan."

"Tenochtitlan?" Jade repeated "You mean those pyramids we saw last week?"

"Yup." Tori nodded. "It's amazing how long they survived."

"I guess." Jade took a bite out of her chilaquiles. "Correct me if I'm wrong Vega but weren't they conquered by the Spanish people?"

"They were." Tori nodded. "In fact, for a long time Mexico was under Spanish rule, similar to how The United States was under British rule."

"Really?" Jade asked. "Huh… Guess history has a habit of repeating itself no matter in what part of the world one is."

"You're not wrong about that." Her wife agreed before taking another bite of her taco. "In fact Mexico was under Spanish rule for three hundred years."

"Wow, that long?"

"Unfortunately so." Tori said. "But after much blood and effort Mexico gained its independence in the early 1800's."

"Not that long after the U.S then."

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Tori asked. "So baby? Think you'll be easy soon? We got a lot to do today."

"What's the hurry Vega?" Jade asked curiously. "We have all day to celebrate."

"True but I want to show you how we celebrate in Mexico!" Tori replied with a grin. "I wouldn't want you to miss the Mexican experience."

"I have been doing the Mexican experience for the past two weeks." Jade shot back. "We been to Tijuana, Cuernavaca and Acapulco and not once have we stopped, you been showing me around remember?"

"True but now we're in the heart of the Country." Tori pointed out. "Where it all started, so its fitting that we're in Mexico City, especially for tonight."

"Why?" Jade asked curiously. "What's going to happen tonight?"

"You'll see." Tori replied mischievously. "Don't worry, I promise you'll like it."

 _"Oh joy."_

Silently, Tori sat next to her wife but not before moving her plate so they could be staring out the window, Jade raised an eyebrow questioningly, the Latina simply grinned before nodding her head towards the balcony, the Thespian, followed where her wife was directing her head and saw a flagpole, the wind making the Mexican flag flow in a way that made it appear to fly as majestically as the eagle that was a symbol to the Country.

Jade didn't say a word but she didn't need to; instead she silently gave her wife a knowing smirk as if saying. _"That's quite a sight."_

Tori didn't say anything in return, but simply rest her head on her wife's shoulder and they continued to have their breakfast and stare out the window, taking in the sight of both the beauty and culture of Mexico.

* * *

Later that day, the married couple was in the Zócalo, the celebration of Independence was nothing new to Jade but this was actually the first time celebrating another country's independence but clearly that wasn't the case with Tori as she was as familiar with the traditions as she was back in the States.

Whenever she looked, Jade saw decorations with the colors, red white and green, from replicas of the flag in all shapes and sizes to lights and even sombreros and ponchos that the locals were wearing.

She even noticed that some people were also wearing red, green or white, shirts, pants, shorts and so on, clearly a sign of national pride, some were even dancing in the streets.

Tori herself followed suit as she was also wearing a green dress, red shoes and a white bag, the thespian was actually standing out like a sore thumb as she was the only one wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt, however she made up for it as she died her hair in a mixture of both red and green.

"Having fun baby?" Tori asked

"Just taking in the sights Vega." Jade replied. "Sure looks like everyone is determined to have a good time while they're waiting for something."

"Yeah, el Grito."

"El What now?"

"El Grito." Tori said again. "See at exactly eleven tonight, the President is going to come to that balcony over there at El Palacio Nacional."

Jade looked at where Tori was pointing and saw the National Palace where the President of Mexico resides or more accurately at the principal balcony where the President will give out the famous grito.

"Grito… Grito." Jade mussed. "So the President is going to **_scream_** later tonight? Why?"

"It's not exactly a scream Jade." Tori corrected. "But actually it's a shout of patriotism where the names of the important heroes of the Mexican War of Independence are remembered."

"So why do it at eleven?" Jade asked. "Why not earlier?"

"See its more of a technicality but the thing is that every year on the eve of Independence Day, the President re-enacts the Grito from the balcony of el Palacio Nacional while ringing the same bell Hidalgo used in 1810." Tori explained. "See the 16th is when Miguel Hidalgo who was both a priest and the leader of the movement rang the bell of his church and gave the call to arms that triggered the Mexican War of Independence."

"Wait… If the whole thing started on the 16th, then why are we celebrating a day earlier?"

"You can thank Porfirio Díaz for that one."

"And who was he?"

"He was a president who served thirty one years in office." Tori replied. "See he was baptized on the 15th of September 1830 and when he first became president, the independence anniversary was commemorated on the 15th rather than on the 16th."

"So the man wanted the holiday to revolve around him?"

"In a way, yes." Tori said. "See the only reason why he was president for so long is because he made sure the votes were changed every time till Mexicans were sick of him and there was another call to arms to get him out of office in 1910, he's partly the reason because the Constitution said that the Mexican president can only serve one, six year term, no reelections can happen… Ever!"

"You certainly know your history Vega."

"That, I do." Tori said with pride.

"So Mexico gained independence when exactly?"

" It took Eleven years to earn it."

"So if it started in 1810, then by 1821 Mexico was free from Spanish rule."

"Only technically." Tori replied. "The Constitution was not written until three years later."

"Ok Vega, here's another question for you."

"You're asking a lot of questions Jade." Tori teased. "You know that right?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Jade shot back. "I'm getting to know a part of your history and culture my dear wife."

"Aww. Jade." The Latina gushed. "You're too sweet, you know that right?"

"Only with you and no one else Tor." The thespian said. "Ok you should know this, who was the first president of Mexico?"

"Guadalupe Victoria."

"You're telling me that Mexico's first president was a woman?" Jade asked with wide eyes, obviously surprised. "That amazing!"

"I wish." Tori chuckled. "No, actually this guy was named José Miguel Ramón; he simply changed his name after Capturing Oaxaca which was a battle that happened in 1812, as a result of his devotion to the Virgin of Guadalupe and Victoria for the Victory he scored against Spain."

"That's unusual." Jade said. "Then again religion and war does have an effect on people."

"True." Tori said somewhat bitterly, her spouse knew why, the Latina after all had her own issues with the previous one.

Deciding to quickly get rid of that dark cloud that came over them, Jade kept asking her wife question after question which the Latina happily answered.

* * *

"Hey look!" Tori said after taking a drink from her Yoli. "El Zocalo is packed!"

Jade took a quick glance across the street; true to her wife's words the place was full of people in front of the National Palace, which was covered in lights and just like everything else it was in red, white and green.

"I take it this is what you wanted me to see, no Vega?" The Thespian asked but after not getting an answer, she looked at the other side of the table. "Tor..?"

She didn't get to finish because her spouse grabbed her by her hand and dragged her towards the palace.

"Hey Vega!" Jade said as she was dragged across a sea of people. "Calm down! Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

But Tori wasn't listening, she was more concerned about seeing the main event that was about to start.

Finally getting as close as she could to the Palace, she finally let go of her wife's hand and was just ecstatic to be so close to a part of history.

Jade meanwhile was massaging her hand, grumbling under her breath that she married a history freak, after the annoyance slowly left her, the former Goth saw people waving Mexican flags in the air, some yelling **_"¡VIVA MEXICO!"_** Which she knew loosely translated meant **_"LONG LIVE MEXICO!"_** Everywhere she looked, Jade saw people showing their National pride in one way or another, even Tori was doing so by holding her wife in a one arm hug and taking a selfie and then posted it which Jade received in a ping.

She looked at her phone.

 ** _"Minutes away from ¡El Grito! So excited!- Victoria West._**

 _"I think she's about to explode with happiness anytime now."_

Just as Eleven O'clock came, the crowd began yelling **_"¡VIVA MEXICO!"_** over and over, Jade raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was going to happen next.

She got her answer almost instantly as everyone's attention went towards the main balcony of the palace and the President came into view proudly holding a flagpole, to her surprise, Jade saw a familiar face.

 _"Wait… Carly Shay?"_ She asked in awe. _"She's the **President**?! Wow, I did not see that one coming."_

Indeed, the former Web show hostess was in power, she walked towards the bell that Hildalgo rang in the original grito and rings it.

"¡Mexicanos!" Carly said in Spanish ¡Vivan los héroes que nos dieron patria! ¡Viva Hidalgo! ¡Viva Morelos! ¡Viva Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez! ¡Viva Allende! ¡Viva Aldama y Matamoros! ¡Viva la Independencia Nacional! ¡Viva México! ¡Viva México! ¡Viva México!"

The crowd went wild repeating the same "Vivas" after the president, Jade was almost certain Tori was yelling the loudest, she shrugged and joined in the festivities, holding her wife's hand as they yelled together.

After that, Carly rings the bell one last time, and started waving the Flag of Mexico to the applause of the crowd; some were even waving their own flags.

Soon after, everyone held an arm over their chest and started to recite the Mexican National Anthem, Jade kept smirking, noticing how Tori not once did she stopped smiling.

Then came the closing act, the fireworks.

Jade and Tori watched alongside millions of people as the night sky became brighter as the fireworks joined in the stars, with red, white and green.

The crowd once more shouted **_"¡VIVA MEXICO!"_** as the festivities continued.

Jade held Tori from behind, the Latina moved her head to stare at her wife.

"Gracias por traerme Tori."

"De nada Jade."

They shared a small kiss as they continued to watch the fireworks.

 _"¡Viva mi esposa!"_ They thought happily at the same time.

* * *

 ** _Well, this was quite a struggle to write, mostly because I wanted to put as much history as I could without making it too boring and go into facts, because there's just too much to tell but not enough to give into just one chapter, so I instead wrote what I thought was what might make you look further into the history of Mexico._**

 ** _I actually put a bit of myself in Tori since I'm fascinated with history and gave her that trait as she kept telling Jade fact after fact._**

 ** _I bet you were surprised that Carly is the President of Mexico in here, huh? That was actually done intentionally as Miranda Cosgrove who portrayed her is Half-Mexican, in here she's full Mexican, for those who don't know Mexico has not had a woman president so far in its history… Yet.. Thay may eventually happen._**

 ** _El Zócalo is the main square in central Mexico City._**

 ** _Finally, for those of you who don't know Spanish, below are the translations:_**

 ** _"¡Buenos días Jade!" – Good Morning_** ** _Jade._**

 ** _"¿Cómo dormiste?" - How did you sleep?_**

 ** _"Buenos días mi queridísima esposa, dormí acostada." – Good Morning my lovely wife, I slept lying down._**

 ** _"Solo para mis oídos." – For my ears only._**

 ** _El Grito – The Scream or more commonly known The Cry of Dolores._**

 ** _"¡Mexicanos!" Carly said in Spanish ¡Vivan los héroes que nos dieron patria! ¡Viva Hidalgo! ¡Viva Morelos! ¡Viva Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez! ¡Viva Allende! ¡Viva Aldama y Matamoros! ¡Viva la Independencia Nacional! ¡Viva México! ¡Viva México! ¡Viva México!" -Mexicans! Long live the heroes who gave us our homeland! Long live Hidalgo! Long live Morelos! Long live Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez! Long live Allende! Long live Aldama and Matamoros! Long live the nation's independence! Long Live Mexico! Long Live Mexico! Long Live Mexico!_**

 ** _"¡Viva mi esposa!" – Long live my wife._**

 ** _Hope you all liked the story and in the next chapter in following with Mexican Culture I'll be posting about_** ** _El Día de los Muertos in November 1st or 2nd._**

 ** _See you then!_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	12. Dia de los Muertos

**_Feliz Día de los Muertos my fellow Mexicans! And to my other readers around the world as well! This is my favorite holiday of the year, why? Because I like to think that it brings me closer to my paternal grandmother who sadly passed away a few years ago and who I miss very much, so I dedicate this chapter to her._**

* * *

 ** _Cuernavaca._**

"We're here." Mr. Vega said as he got out of the taxi. "This place never changes."

"Getting a bit nostalgic, aren't we dad?"

"You would too if you came back to the house you grew up Trina." The man shot back to his eldest daughter. "It's been years since last I been here."

"Really?" Tori asked curiously, "How long has it been dad?"

"I think the last time I was here was when you two were around seven and six years old." He shrugged. "You two probably don't remember when you visited your abuelos house for the first time."

Both his daughter shook their heads.

"I do remember when Abuela Rosita and Abuelo Carlos visited us when we were kids though." Tori said with a grin. "They always spoiled us rotten."

"You mean they spoiled you rotten." Trina corrected with some jealousy. "Our grandparents always liked you more, I don't know why though! I was their first granddaughter!"

"Probably because you weren't exactly easy to handle back then." Jade said, getting the luggage out of the taxi. "Or **_now_** for that matter."

 ** _"JADE!"_**

"What?" She shrugged. "At least I didn't say she was a pain in the ass and don't look at me that way because we _all_ know it's the truth."

Before anything else could be said, Gibby got the rest of the luggage out and stood next to his wife, whistling at the house in front of them.

"What a place." He said. "Is this really the house you grew up in Mr. Vega?"

"Yes it is Gibby." He said to his son in law. "I remember running around in the backyard as a boy, playing with my old man."

"I don't think I met your father, Mr. Vega." Jade said unsurely. "As a matter of what I don't even recall seeing him in our wedding, Tor."

"That's because…." Tori replied sadly. "… Mi abuelo Carlos passed away three years ago, Jade."

"Oh shit!" She swore. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…!"

"It's fine, baby." Tori said. "You didn't know and I already mourned his passing."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly?" Tori said meekly. "I thought that you may have wanted to smell in the fumes of his soul if I told you."

"Oh come on!" The Thespian snapped. "Did you really think I was going to fly all the way to Mexico just to do that?"

"We drove to San Diego so you could be around the dead body of Mona Patterson." Tori said dryly. "Remember?"

"Ok first of all, it was Cat's idea to go there." Jade shot back. "Second of all, I wanted to pick up the remains of her _soul,_ **_not_** her body and third of all she wasn't even dead!"

"Why can't I have a _normal_ sister in law?" Trina muttered to herself. "My sister could've married a nice woman but _noooo_ , she had to fall in love with a psycho."

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"Good… You were supposed to!"

 _"Do it for Tori… Do it for Tori… Do it for Tori."_ Jade kept repeating her inner mantra, massaging her temples to keep at bay the headache the older brunette was causing her, she always did this when her patience towards Trina was running thin, she had to remind herself of the love she has towards her wife to keep herself from _killing_ her sister in law.

"So uh… Since your grandpa has been dead for some time." Gibby said unsurely, trying in his own way to change the subject to keep his wife from getting doomed by the former Goth. "Does it mean that your grandma lives alone?"

"Not really Gibbs." Trina replied. "My aunt Maria lives with her."

"That's nice."

"Ohh I forgot about Aunt Maria!" Tori said clapping her head excitedly. "It's been a while since we last saw her!"

"Remind me again, which one is her?" Jade asked.

"She's my sister." Mr. Vega said. "She's the one who made a toast at your wedding."

"Ah, I remember." The Thespian nodded. "She kept giving me the evil eye for most of the reception and then we had a talk."

"She did that?" Tori asked perplexed. "When?"

"Every time you _weren't_ looking." Jade shrugged. "She threatened to hunt me down and kick my ass if I ever hurt her favorite niece."

 ** _"Seriously?!"_** Trina asked with jealousy. "Why Tori's **_always_** the favorite!"

"It's a mystery." Her sister said sheepishly. "Anyway, let's get inside! I can't wait to see Abuelita Rosita!"

" ** _Her_** , I remember." The Thespian groaned. "Of all your relatives Tor, she's the one that disliked me the most."

"They're your relatives now too you know." Tori pointed out. "And come on, it can't be that bad."

"She wondered how her sweet little granddaughter could've ended up marrying a grouchy vampire like me." Her wife said dryly. "She wasn't against you marrying another woman, she was however **_very_** against you marrying **_me_** , don't you remember?"

"That was when she first met you." Tori said. "No offense baby, but you don't exactly give the best first impression."

"Yeah, I **_still_** have nightmares when we first crossed paths." Trina shuddered. "You gave me a look that I swear almost took my soul!"

"Drama queen." Jade dismissed. "I wasn't trying to take your soul."

"Oh… Ok then."

"I was trying to squish it."

 ** _"TORI!"_**

"Hey at least she didn't drop coffee down your hair when you first met her." Her sister shrugged. "You got off easy."

"You're never going to let me forget I did that, are you Tor?"

"Nope." She teased. "Don't worry baby, I already forgave you for that a long time ago."

"Good to know."

"I knew I was hearing someone out here."

Everyone turned their heads to the front door to see an elderly woman, smiling widely at them.

"Abuelita!" Tori said cheerfully, running to give her grandmother a hug, something she turned in kind. "¿Como haz estado?"

"Ah Tori, mi nieta." Rosita grinned. "You're a sight for sore eyes; you grow more beautiful every time I see you."

"You always say that Abuelita." Tori said bashfully.

"That's because its true!" She said before looking at the rest of her guests. "Ah, David! Mijo, it's so good to see you."

"Hi mom." The cop greeted. "It has been a while hasn't it?"

"So you decided to finally give your old mother a visit?" Rosita said. "About time! A few phone calls a month just isn't enough you know!"

"That's why I brought the family." He said. "I figured what better time than now?"

"Well you're not wrong." She teased.

"Hi abuela!" Trina greeted. "How you been?"

"I have been fine Katrina." She said curtly. "Now where is that fine young man you were lucky enough to marry?"

"Um.. Right here Miss Vega." Gibby said behind his wife, giving his grandmother in law a wave. "Nice to see you again."

"You don't need to be so formal Gibson. "You can call me Grandmamma if you want."

"See how she never was this polite with me Vega?" Jade muttered to her wife. "I'm telling you, she has it out for me."

"Don't be silly baby." Tori dismissed. "Mi Abuela likes you, just go and say hi."

"So she can bite my neck?" The Thespian snarled. "I don't think so!"

"Oh for the love of…" The Latina said annoyed. "Ok you big baby, I'll come with you."

The married couple walked towards the elderly woman.

"Abuelita, you remember Jade, right?"

The thespian cleared her throat. "Nice to see you again."

"Ah, so you brought Vampirella with you Tori dear." Rosita said, giving her granddaughter's wife a quick glance. "I see you're still wearing black and are as pale as a ghost, fitting considering you're into that horror stuff, granted I seen some of those scary movie you acted on and I was hardly impressed, more of a snooze fest rather than any real terror."

"Abuelita!" Tori admonished. "Jade worked very hard for her roles."

"Not hard enough it seems."

Trina and Gibby looked at Jade who was trying to hold in her tongue.

"I swear Treen." Gibby said, taking a step back "I can **_hear_** her blood pressure rising."

"Abuelita, can I have a word with you please?" Tori asked sharply, grabbing her by the arms so they could have a private conversation.

Tori didn't even notice the Ofrendas her grandmother had left with several family portraits, flowers and several types' offerings and if she did noticed she didn't give them much mind at the moment.

* * *

After getting into an empty room, Tori glared at her grandma. "Ok Abuelita, what do you have against Jade?"

"Nothing Tori, she's a lovely young woman."

"Then why are you so hard on her?!" Tori bellowed. "She's my wife and I love her so much so I would at least appreciate if you treated her with a little more respect!"

"Tori, baby." Rosita said. "It's not that I don't like your wife, it's just that she reminds me of someone."

"Really, who?"

"Myself."

"Huh?"

"Tori, when I first met your grandfather, I wasn't exactly the nicest person." She explained. "In fact, I was a total bitch."

 ** _"YOU?!"_** Tori bellowed surprised. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it." Rosita said. "In fact, when we first started going out, his parents didn't like me and tried to set us apart your Carlos, bless his heart loved me and just like you're doing right now, he didn't take any crap from the treatment they gave me, I'm not being mean to Jade because I hate her, I'm being mean to her to ** _test_** her."

"Wait… What?"

"You heard me." She smirked. "I want to see with my own two eyes that you married the right woman and what better way than to see how she reacts? Don't think I haven't noticed how she wanted to explode out there but out of love towards you, she held in her tongue."

"Believe me, that's not exactly easy for her to do."

"I can tell." Rosita said. "She may have kept her mouth shut but I can tell that if looks could kill, I would already be dead."

"Speaking of dead, I saw the ofrendas you put in the living room Abuelita." Tori said. "You outdid yourself this year!"

"Aw, than you sweetie."

"Abuelita… Could I ask you a favor?"

* * *

While Tori was talking to her grandmother, the rest of the family entered the house, Jade specially took noticed of the altar with all the photos and offering.

"What this?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, this Jade is the Ofrendas we give our family members that have moved on." Mr Vega explained. "See, today is el dia de los Muertos and on this day we commemorate the dead by giving them offering and let them know that even though they're gone, we still remember them, they say that on this day, the come back from the land of the dead to visit the living."

Jade watched every photo in the Ofrendas.

"Is that your dad?"

"Yes it is." Mr. Vega confirmed. "Carlos Vega, he's the reason as to why I became a cop, he did just about anything to protect our family and I wanted to follow in his footsteps."

"Hey dad?" Trina asked. "Who is that?"

He looked at where his daughter was pointing and smiled. "Ah, that would be my grandma Victoria."

"You named Tori after her?" Gibby asked curiously. "She must have meant a big deal for you to do that."

"You're not wrong." He nodded. "She was just about the nicest person anyone would love to have as a grandma but unfortunately died before Tori was born, I know she would've loved to have met her great-granddaughter."

"So… does that mean that I met her? Trina asked. "When I was a baby?"

"You did." Her father confirmed. "In fact, the day you were born, she held you in her arms and you went right to sleep, I don't even know how she could do that."

"Clearly that woman had the patience of a saint." Jade said. "She has my respect."

 ** _"HEY!"_**

Before anything else could be said, Tori and Rosita came back, the previous was holding a frame picture behind her back.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Just talking about Grandma Victoria, Mija."

Rosita looked at the photo of her deceased mother longingly. "I swear that every year on this day I can feel her with us."

"That's because she is." Tori said firmly. "And I think every family member should feel closer to their loved ones… So… Jade, I got a little something for you."

"Oh?" She asked. "What is it Vega?"

Tori puts a picture of Danielle West on the Ofrendas and puts some flowers and pan de muertos in front of it."

"See baby… I just printed a picture of your mom and sice today we celebrate the dead, I thought this would be a good opportunity for you to feel closer to your mom."

Jade took a quick glance at her wife before looking at the ofrendas, a few tears running down her face.

"Tori… thank you."

"You're welcome baby." She said lovingly, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before giving her a one arm hug.

* * *

What no one could see what that they weren't alone as some Vega family members were with them.

"That's my great-granddaughter." Victoria said proudly. "She has a big heart."

"Believe me, I know what you mean." Danielle West said with a grin. "She's a clever woman too, she found a loophole for me to visit the land of the living once a year."

Danielle walked towards her daughter, giving her a squeeze on the shoulder and a one arm hug.

Jade look at the spot next to her.

"Anything wrong baby?"

"No… I just.. I thought I felt something."

"Maybe it was your mom?" Tori suggested. "She could be with us right now."

"Yeah… Maybe."

Danielle grinned _. "Not maybe… I am with you Jade… No matter what."_

* * *

 ** _Happy day of the dead everyone!_**

 ** _As you all remember, Jade's mom first appeared in the Mother's day chapter, I thought it would be fitting for her to come back on this day dedicated to remember the dead._**

 ** _What did you guys thought of this chapter? Good? Bad? In Between?"_**

 ** _Also, the next chapter will be about Friday the 13th because Dan Schneider stated it's Jade's favorite holiday, plus the next chapter is the 13th, so you guys see where I'm going with this and after that it's a Thanksgiving chapter._**

 ** _See you then._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	13. Jori the 13th

**_Author Notes: Well my dear readers, I'm back! This will be the only time that I'll post a chapter NOT on the holiday I'm writing for, this is because I don't want to wait till December thirteen to post the Friday the 13th chapter, plus by doing that I would have to miss the Thanksgiving chapter, so yeah… that would be kind of a mess, especially since this is the 13th chapter and it means I just have to post Jade's favorite holiday now._**

 ** _Anyway, enough with my explanation, do read and enjoy!_**

* * *

"Vega!" The Thespian shouted excitedly. "Wake up!"

"Jade… Baby." Tori whined. "It's seven in the morning **_and_** our day off… I rather sleep some more if it's ok with you."

Just as the Latina was getting comfortable under the bed sheets and the pillow, her wife grabbed them, mercilessly throwing in them in the floor.

 ** _"JADE!"_** Tori snapped. **_"Why did you do that?!"_**

"You can sleep **_tomorrow_**!" Jade said with a wicked smile. " ** _Today's_** the best day of the year!"

"What are you talking about?" The Latina asked confused, looking around for her phone to find an answer to the mystery. "It's nowhere near Christmas!"

"You're right." Jade replied. "This **_better_** than Christmas!"

That enough should've been a big clue as to what day her wife was talking about but since Tori was still sleepy, she just kept looking for her phone and after finding on the floor, she unlocked it, searching for the calendar app, once she saw the date, she groaned.

"Jade… For reference." Tori said tiredly. "Friday the 13th is **_NOT_** better than Christmas."

"Says you." She grinned. "And you didn't seem to be complaining when I popped the question on this day two years ago."

"On **_you_** would ask me to marry you on the **_unluckiest_** day of the year." Tori muttered. "To anyone else, **_that_** would be a turn off; to me it was sweet in a twisted way that you proposed on your favorite holiday."

"It wasn't the unluckiest day of the year if you said yes." Jade pointed out. "We also would've gotten married on that same day but you were so damn insistent to invite everyone."

"As much as I would've loved to have taken you as my wife right on the spot." Tori said happily, "You knew that Cat would've cried if she wasn't invited and Trina would've complained for **_years_** if I didn't make her into my bridesmaid, so rather than to go through that, we had to have a ceremony, but just so you know, if it wasn't for that, I would've married you right then and there."

"Well weren't you the impatient one." Jade teased. "That was the best Friday the 13th ever!"

"Better than the time you convinced me to watch The Scissoring with you for the very first time?"

" ** _Much_** Better." The Thespian replied. "Don't get me wrong, watching you wazz yourself was funnier than the movie but the moment you said yes was a million times better, I mean the woman I love was crazy enough to marry me! I was happy and then some."

"Aww Jade!" Tori gushed. "That sweet… Twisted… But sweet."

The former Goth got closer to her wife; teasingly she began to give her kisses all over her face till she whispered in her ear. "You make Friday the 13th a thousand times better for me Vega."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Jade nodded. "I used to spend this day alone laughing at the misfortunes of other, **_now_** I have **_you_** to spend it with."

"You know, I'm almost disappointed I didn't tell you about Tuesday the 13th the moment we started dating if I knew I would've gotten such romantic words out of you."

"What the hell does Tuesday has to do with bad luck?"

"A lot, actually." Tori grinned. "As it turns out in a lot of Spanish speaking places like Mexico, Tuesday the 13th is considered the day of bad luck."

"Wait.. Are you serious?" Jade asked incredulously "You mean to tell me there's **_anothe_** r day of bad luck and you didn't tell me?!"

"Ok, this is **_why_** I didn't tell you." Tori said with a frown. "I can already tell you're getting a bad luck overdrive, well guess what? That's ** _not_** happening! You get **_one_** day of bad luck and that's it! I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Aw come on Vega!"

 ** _"NO!"_** Tori shouted. "One day of bad luck! Take it or leave it!"

"Ugh… Fine!" Jade reluctantly agreed. "But at least tell me **_why_** Tuesday the 13th is the day of bad luck!"

"Ah, that's easy." Tori said smiling. "See in Spanish, Tuesday is called Martes and the day was named after which was named after Mars, the Roman god of war, so Tuesday is ruled by the red planet, that of destruction, blood and violence."

"Not going to lie, Vega." Jade said. "I'm a little turn on that you know this."

"What can I say?" She giggled. "I'm married to the queen of terror, might as well know the sort of thing you might like."

"You're getting a reward for this tonight." The former Goth smirked. "But for now, we have a day to celebrate."

Tori frowned at that.

"Wait… Does that mean what I think it means."

"Get ready Vega." Jade said evilly. "We leave in an hour; I want to take you to the best spot so we can have a front row seat."

"A front row seat for **_what_** exactly?"

"You'll see."

 _"I don't like it when Jade has that evil smile."_ Tori thought worriedly. _"It means someone is going to be unhappy for a very long time."_

Jade moved her hips in a way to entice Tori out of bed sooner… Which worked as Tori groaned in annoyance _. "My wife such a tease… So not fair, she's doing **my** thing!"_

* * *

"Did you see that Vega?" Jade said while laughing. "That was the best one so far!"

The Latina silently watched as her wife kept laughing her ass off as people kept tripping over a sidewalk crack.

" _This_ is your bad luck marathon?" Tori asked unimpressed. "This is kinda… repetitive."

"Oh believe me Vega." Jade replied. "This is mild, I know but I'm actually sitting here watching people trip because of you."

"Say what?"

"Vega, I _know_ you." The Thespian said. "If I had taken you to any of the places I had in mind, you wouldn't have had a good time because you can't take human misery as well as I can, so instead of driving us to a theater to watch a play and seeing some idiot getting booed on stage or Robbie attempting to be funny and getting thrown vegetables at him, I decided to take you to my _least_ evil thing on the list."

"That's… Actually very thoughtful of you Jade."

"Loving you turned me into a sap, Vega."

 **"HEY!"**

"Don't complain." Jade teased. "Just enjoy the show."

Soon enough, Hayley Ferguson came walking by; she was obliviously watching her phone, wearing some expensive shoes, since she didn't see where she was going, she tripped over the crack, breaking the high heels.

 ** _"MY SHOES!"_** She yelled in despair. ** _"NOOOO!"_**

Tori began giggling.

"Ah, I see you liked what you saw." Jade smirked. "Don't deny it."

"Ok fine, it was funny." Tori agreed. "But only because I don't like her."

"Ah so sweet Sally Peaches _can_ hate people." Jade teased. "That's a first."

"I said I didn't like her." Tori corrected. " ** _Not_** hate!"

"Did you ever hate me?" The Thespian asked meekly. "Vega?"

"Never." Tori replied without skipping a beat. "You drove me nuts more times than I can count but I never hated you for it, if anything it made me want to get to know the girl behind that tough exterior."

"You dork."

"But I'm your dork."

They shared a kiss and spent the rest of the watching people trip over the crack; they shared a few laughs every now and then, all the while they were holding hands.

For being the unluckiest day of the year, both women felt pretty _lucky_.

* * *

 ** _Well, this was probably not something any of you saw coming, truth be told even I didn't see this coming and I was writing the story! I originally had a different concept in mind but after it became a little overcomplicated, I decided to simply have both of them enjoy the day rather than just Jade having her fun._**

 ** _So, what are your thoughts on this? Constructive criticism is always accepted._**

 ** _Like I said above, the next chapter will be on Thanksgiving, see you then!_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	14. Thanksgiving Time!

**_Welcome back everyone!_**

 ** _Have a Happy Thanksgiving, this holiday is meant to be one where you're with family and be thankful for what you have and believe you me, Jade and Tori have a lot to be thankful for, so read and enjoy._**

* * *

"Vega… That is one big ass turkey."

"Considering that we have, my family, your family and our friends on the way, we need to buy a big one." Tori shrugged, getting the turkey on the shopping cart. "Plus, whatever is left we can have for leftovers."

"Cooking the damn thing is going to be a pain in the ass." Jade snarled. "Just who was the freaking idiot that suggested we host Thanksgiving this year?"

"You."

"You're kidding me, Vega."

"Nope." Tori replied somberly, "Don't you remember how you suggested the idea?"

"Obviously I don't."

"Well… It happened when you were writing your novel…"

* * *

Jade was sitting on the living room sucking on a Popsicle. "I blame Cat for getting me hooked on these things."

"It's better than drinking." Tori pointed out. "And you know the rules, no booze in this house."

"Just because I'm a writer, Vega, it doesn't mean I have to drink to get the ball rolling on inspiration." Jade pointed out. "That's such an annoying stereotype."

"I know…" She said. "I just… I just don't want you to fall into the same dark whole I went through."

The former Goth closed her laptop, giving her wife a sympathetic look. "You don't have to worry about that Vega, I promise you I'll always stay clean."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The thespian held the Latina close to her, she never liked it when the darkest moment in their relationship came into conversation and tried to change the subject to a more suitable one, looking in all directions, Jade's sight eventually settled on the calendar.

"Hey Vega…" She said soothingly. "I have an idea."

"An idea?" Tori parroted, gazing at her wife. "A good idea I hope?"

"More like a tolerable one." Jade admitted. "See, Thanksgiving is a week away, sooo I was thinking, what if we bring everyone for dinner."

"By everyone you mean?"

"Your folks, my folks and our friends."

"Are you sure about that? Tori asked. "I mean, it might be a little too much work for us."

"Vega, it's going to be our first Thanksgiving together." Jade replied. "It should be memorable and I think both our families have gotten along better than expected, plus, I think it would be _nice_ to get our friends under one roof again."

"You used the word nice." Tori teased. "You never use it."

"I know." Jade shuddered with disgust. "I have a sour taste in my mouth now."

"Oh you do?" Tori asked making kissing noises. "Maybe I can take care of that, then."

"Sounds like a plan." The Thespian smirked. "I mean, who better to help than you, Vega."

"Great!" The Latina cheered. "Let me get the mouthwash."

 ** _"VEGA!"_**

* * *

"Oh right." Jade groaned. "Vega, do me a favor, the next time I come up with an idea that involves interacting with so many people at the same time, kit me in the head with a shovel."

"You're doing this for me." Tori pointed out. "I can tell."

"Wait… What?"

"Baby… I know you." The Latina said. "I can tell _when_ you worry about me."

"How?" Jade asked.

"It's the subtle things about you that I picked on since the moment we started dating." Tori said with a smile. "When you're happy, you smile, you don't smirk, you give a genuine smile, however brief and small it may be, when you're sad, you look out the window into that tree you like, you may say you're thinking but I can tell you're down in the dumps and when you worry about me, I see it in your eyes, they don't have that shine I grown to love, they're like _less_ green.. Less… You."

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Only because I learned from the little things about you." Tori replied lovingly. "I doubt anyone else can tell what you're thinking."

"Well, color me impressed Tor." Jade said. "No one, not even Beck could do that and I dated the asshole for two years."

"Well unlike _him_ , **_I_** actually love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

"Well love of my life." Jade teased. "If you love me, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Cook the damn Turkey."

"Except that." Tori snapped. " ** _That_** is going to be a team effort."

"It was worth a shot." Jade shrugged. "Oh how about this, I'll help with the Turkey but only _if_ you cook your family's famous Vega Pot pie."

"You got yourself a deal, West."

* * *

On Thanksgiving day both Jade and Tori had gotten up since 6 AM to get everything ready from the Turkey to the cranberry sauce.

"Whoever thought about cooking a Turkey as a Thanksgiving tradition should've been dragged and thrown into a cliff!" Jade snapped while stuffing the bird. "Why the hell am I the one shoving stuff up a dead bird's ass?!"

"Because you're technically playing with a corpse." Tori pointed out. "And you're smelling in the fumes of a dead animal."

"Oh… _Right_." Jade groaned. "How is the pie going, Vega?"

"It will be ready soon." She said. "In the meantime, I'll be preparing the mash potatoes."

"And we still gotta get the salad, cranberries and all the other crap before five." The Thespian growled. "I say that we never cook on Thanksgiving ever again!"

"I second that." Tori agreed. "I think we could either buy or rent one of those Foodio Robots that are on the market."

"Those are expensive!"

"Well it's either that **_or_** we spend an entire day in the kitchen when is our turn to host Thanksgiving again."

"When you put it that way, the robots _are_ the lesser of two evils."

* * *

"Hey dad." Tori greeted tiredly. "Good to see you."

"Likewise Mija." The cop said. "You're sister and Gibby are on their way, they just stopped to get some more soda in case we run out."

"That's good." She yawned. "Sorry dad but Jade and I been up since six cooking."

"Rookie mistake." Mr. Vega chuckled. "Your mom always cooked the previous day so Thanksgiving would be a merciful day."

"I rather not talk about her, dad." Tori frowned. "So um… What do you think of the table?"

The man walked towards the dinner table and could see the effort his daughter and daughter in law put into the meal.

"I'm sure it will be delicious."

"It better **_be_**." Jade said ominously. "Anyone who doesn't like it gets a boot up where the sun doesn't shine."

"Just promise me you won't hurt my sister too much Jade." Tori said, already fearing the worst.

"As long as long as she doesn't annoy me, then we're good, Tor."

Soon enough, Jade's father arrived; he curtly greeted both Jade and Tori and according to the former Goth, she had never seen him so happy to see her.

Trina and Gibby arrived next and finally Cat, Robbie and Andre who were happy to see their old friends since due to their conflicting schedules they hardly could see each other.

"Sorry we're going to eat you Mr. Turkey." Cat said sadly. "But at least you're now in Turkey heaven with all your birdie friends."

"Enough with the mourning." Jade snapped. "I didn't put my hands up the damn bird's ass for nothing! Let's eat it!"

 ** _"JADE!"_** Tori admonished. "Must you?"

"Yeah, I must!"

* * *

The moment everyone sat down they all said what they were grateful for, until it came down to the hosts who were holding hands underneath the table.

"Well let's see…" Tori said playfully. "What am I grateful for? How about the fact that I'm happily married to the scariest woman on Earth."

"So predictable Vega." Jade teased. "But since we're all being truthful here, I guess I'm thankful that Trina had an allergic reaction all those years ago on the Hollywood Arts Showcase."

 ** _"HEY!"_** Trina yelled out. "We all agreed **_never_** to mention that ever again!"

"I'm going somewhere with this!" The thespian hissed. "I'm grateful for that because if you hadn't drank that herb gargle, I wouldn't have met Tori and we wouldn't be together let alone having dinner with you all as a family, so Trina from the bottom of my heart, I'm grateful that you suck."

Trina glared at her sister in law, muttering under her breath _. "I don't suck, you suck."_

Tori for her part was happy that her wife in her own way was telling everyone that she was happy.

… So yeah… She was **_very_** grateful that her sister had that allergic reaction all those years ago.

Otherwise she never would've met let alone fallen in love with Jade West.

* * *

 ** _As you probably remember my dear readers Tori had some problems with alcohol in my fic "One for the Road" as well as the fact that Tori has issues with her mom which were mentioned here._**

 ** _Jade asked for the Vega Pot Pie because she never tasted it before because Tori is reluctant to make it since the last time that happened she and her mother's relationship went south so it brings some painful memories but reluctantly agrees because of the effort Jade made into making sure she was ok._**

 ** _Anyway, to all my U.S readers, hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving!_**

 ** _See you all on February 19 which is Tori's birthday._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	15. Make the Birthday Shine

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Dan does._**

 ** _Author Notes: Welcome back my dear readers and prepare to celebrate Tori's birthday ala Jori style._**

* * *

"Vega... _**WAKE UP!**_ "

 ** _"AHHH!"_** Tori yells out, jumping out of bed in the process. "Jade? What the hell?!"

"Good morning sweet Sally Peaches." Her wife teased. "Slept well?"

"Good morning?" Tori parroted confused. "Did I sleep well? Jade first of all, it's **_midnight_**!"

"Yeah."

"Which means we only went to bed **_two hours ago!_** "

"Your math skills are amazing Vega." The thespian taunted. "And you can tell time, aren't you a smart woman?"

"Ok, now that I been insulted by my wife, can I go back to bed now?" Tori asked with a yawn. "I got a long day ahead and I would like to have my eight hours of sleep."

"Nope, sorry, not gonna happen." Jade smirked. "And don't worry about today, your schedule just opened up."

"Say what?" The Latina asked confused. "Jade... What did you do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I _would_!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait and see." Jade said. "In about eight hours."

" ** _JADE_**!" Tori bellowed "You can't just wake up in the middle of the night and then tell me to wait, you know I don't like it when you mess with my head like that!"

"It's all part of the fun Vega." The thespian said giving her wife a kiss afterwards. "Now go back to sleep... If you can."

" _If_ I can?" That last part sent chills down Tori's spine. "Oh I so don't like the sound of that."

"You'll like it when you wake up." Jade replied evilly. "Trust me on that."

She turned off the lights, satisfied that she now had her wife curious and you know what they say about curiosity.

... It killed the cat.

 _"I'm going to like what?_ She thought paranoid _"What is she planning?"_

As the clock kept ticking and Jade snored lightly, Tori watched suspiciously at her wife sleeping face.

 _"If I go to bed, I'm vulnerable to whatever she planning."_ Tori though frustrated. _"If I don't go to sleep, I'll be tired in the morning and I'll still be under her mercy... Jade, you're an evil genius... Damn it... If she does use her mind for evil the world would be screwed, but right now, I'm the one who is... But not for long."_

With sheer determination, the Latina took some precautions and grabbed some handcuffs from a nearby drawer, it was a pair she and Jade had used during their "night activities" and now it looks like she was going to use them for a far more serious precaution.

So as Jade slept, her wife slowly grabbed one of her arms and puts a handcuff on her wrist and the other to the bed's headboard.

"There, now I know she can't go anywhere." Tori said satisfied. "And more importantly, **_can't_** do anything while I'm asleep."

She yawned tiredly, content that her fears had been laid to rest, she was looking forward for a good night's sleep, so Tori gently got back to her side of the bed and closed her eyes.

Jade opened one eye, grinning proudly. " _Good try Vega_." She thought before freeing herself by squeezing her hand out of the handcuffs, massaging her wrist afterwards but savouring the pain she felt as well. _"But not good enough."_

She grabbed her phone to send someone a test.

 ** _J-_** _I got under her skin... Vega took a step in trying to stop me._

Someone wrote back.

 _And how did that go?"_

 _ **J-** I'm still free, so everything is still going forward, everything ready on your side?"_

The mysterious person replied with " _Yeah... Just get Tori on the location we agreed on at ten."_

 ** _J-_** _Don't worry I will, the fun is going to start when she wakes up_.

And with that, the thespian turned off her phone, giving her sleeping spouse a quick glance. " _Ah Vega, you don't know what's coming your way."_

Jade gave her a quick kiss on the back of her head before getting out of bed, taking a pillow with her, she hated not being able to sleep with her wife but it was all part of the plan.

 _"Sleep well Vega."_

She gently closed the bedroom door.

* * *

 _Chip.. Chip... Chip... Chip..._

Tori groaned putting a pillow over her head to try to muffled the sound of the chirping bird, when that didn't work, she reluctantly got out of her comfy bed, opened the window and threw a boot at it.

The chirping stopped.

"That's better." She muttered. "I need more sleep."

No sooner that Tori sat on her bed, the chirping began again, making her groan yet again.

"I really hate that bird." She said. "I already have a scary wife that mocks me every day, I don't need a mockingbird to well... Mock me every morning!"

Tori took a quick glance at Jade's side of the bed expecting to see her still sleeping and handcuffed, her eyes widened in shock, the handcuffs were there but not her spouse.

 ** _"How did she get free?!"_**

Tori, grabbed her phone, just about ready to call Jade, only to stop when she saw the time.

 ** _"9 o'clock!"_** She yelled out. _" **Holy chiz, I'm late for work!"**_

The Latina got out of bed, put on the first thing she gout out of her closet and ran to the kitchen, ready to grab a muffin and make it to the studio, only to stop in her tracks when he saw a note in the refrigerator.

Tori immediately recognised it as Jade's handwriting.

 ** _"Good Morning Vega;_**

 ** _Don't worry going to work today, I made sure you got the day off._**

 ** _All you need to know is that I can a be very persuasive speaker._**

 ** _That being said, we're going to have fun today, I bet you were scared to see that I wasn't there to wish you a good day, truth be told? I wish I could've seen your face Vega, but sacrifices needed to be made on this very special occasion, so here's what you're going to happen, I left u a little riddle in your car, answer it and you'll know where to go._**

 ** _Meet me there at 10 o'clock._**

 ** _Tick tock my dear wife, the clock's ticking._**

 ** _Love Jade."_**

"What are you planning Jade?" Tori wondered. "Whatever it is, guess I'm about to find out."

The Latina went out to her car and true to Jade's words, there was an envelope on the windshield, she grabbed it, tearing it open.

 ** _"Riddle me this Vega... I'm bright but not clever, I burn but I'm not a bonfire, I sound like I'm a celebrity but I'm not famous, I twinkle but I'm not an eye, I can see at night but I'm not the moon._**

 ** _What's am I?"_**

Tori pondered this for a few minutes.

"Twinkle." She muttered. "Why was that word underlined? Doesn't make much sense, I know Jade hates that words just as much as she hates... Twinkle, twinkle little... **_STAR_**! Of course, the answer is a star! Very clever baby... But where can I find a star?"

She read the riddle a few more times.

"The Hollywood Walk of fame?" She pondered. "Nope, that would be too obvious, specially if it says I'm like a celebrity but not famous, so that's out... So where else can I find a star?

The answer was not hard to figure out.

"The Observatory!" Tori squealed. "Jade, you're sneaky but not sneaky enough!"

The Latina got in her car and began her ride to the Griffith Observatory.

* * *

After half an hour drive, Tori made it to her destination, she parked her car, taking in the sight of the imposing structure.

"I made it and with time to spare." She grinned, looking at her watch. "Now let's see what's this all about."

She made it to the front desk, ready to buy a ticket, only for the man behind the counter to stop her.

"No worries miss." The ticket holder said. "Your entry has already been paid for, Victoria West, right?"

"Yup."

"I saw you on that show Eye Candy, you were awesome!" He praised. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure, why not?" She replied politely."

"Thank you." He said. "Oh by the way, I got a message from your wife to go to the planetarium, just go upstairs to the second floor and into the third door on the right.

Following his directions, Tori makes it to the room marked "Planetarium" in big bold letters, she swings the door open, expecting Jade to be there only to be met with an empty room.

"What the?" Tori said confused. "Jade?... Baby?... Are you here?"

 ** _"SURPRISE!"_**

 ** _"AHHH!"_**

Tori jumped after her wife sneaked behind her to scare her.

"This was worth the wait." Jade snickered. "You should've seen your face, Vega."

"Jade! Don't do that!" Tori admonished her. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

" _Almost_?" She teased. "Then I must be doing something right."

 ** _"JADE!"_**

"Ok everybody, you can come out now!"

Soon enough Tori saw her family and friends coming out of their hiding places.

"Dad!" She said happily. "Trina! Andre! Cat! Robbie! Gibby! So good to see you!"

"Likewise sweetheart!" Her father said lovingly giving her a hug. "I wouldn't miss this day for the world."

"Totally." Trina agreed. "I wasn't about to miss my little sister's birthday."

"That's right! Tori's eyes widened "Today's my birthday! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Guess making sure I wasn't about to do anything illegal made you forget about your special day Tor." Jade said mischievously. "I had my fun teasing you about that, now it's time to have your fun for that, I know you been wanting to come and see the new exhibition of the new stars and planets that have been discovered so I thought, what better what to spend your birthday than to look at the stars."

"Aww Jade." The Latina cooed. "Thank you, that's so sweet of you."

"Only the best for you love of my life." The Thespian smirked. " And when the night comes, I'll give you my present."

" ** _JADE!_** " Tori yells embarrassed. "Not in front of my dad!"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter Vega!" She said. "I meant an actual present you can unwrap and before you say it, no, it's not my clothes u can unwrap."

"Ohhh" Tori blushed, giggling sheepishly. "My bad."

* * *

After spending the whole day with her family and friends, watching the constellations, planets and what not, the evening came, so Jade took the opportunity to take her to a telescope visitors could use.

"Vega... I'm not very good expressing myself." Jade said reluctantly. "You better than anyone knows this... But I want to let you know that I love you and I believe in you that someday you'll be a star, in the meantime, I want to give you something."

"Oh?" Tori asked curiously. "What is it baby?"

"Look at the telescope and tell me what you see."

The Latina complied and look at the night sky. "It's beautiful, just think, billions of stars out there, really makes you wonder about our place in the universe."

"Yeah, ok Vega, now I want you to enter these coordinates into the telescope." Jade ordered. "After that, I **_really_** want you to tell me what you see."

After getting the coordinator her wife, Tori saw a big shinning star.

"That's a bright star." She joked.

"It's yours."

"Say what?"

"Open up your present Vega." Jade said, giving her a wrapped box. "I'm sure you'll like it."

Tori took the box and opened it, inside there was a certificate saying that there was a star named after her.

"Oh Jade." She said in awe. "You went and named a star after me?"

"Just my way of saying that I believe in you Vega." She said sincerely. "Every time you look at that star, it will be a reminder that I love you and you will make it shine someday."

Tori's lips began to tremble, a few tears running down her cheeks, she suddenly jumped into her wife's waiting arms and kissed her all over her face.

"This is the sweetest present you ever given me Jade." Tori said lovingly. "I love it!"

"Glad you do Vega." The thespian smirked. "Speaking of which, I couldn't name the name after your last name since it was already taken so, I gave it your name instead... Victoria."

"That's ok baby." Tori said. "It makes it all the more special."

"Happy birthday Tor."

* * *

 _ **Happy Birthday to Victoria Justice.**_

 _ **Jade was telling Tori the truth, there really is a star named Vega in the northern constellation of Lyra.**_

 _ **This was one of my favourite chapters to write since I enjoy to look at the night sky and watch the stars, in my head canon, I think it's something Tori would also like doing.**_

 _ **See you all on March 27, it's when Victorious first premiered ten years ago and I figured it would be the perfect date to set up as Jade and Tori's anniversary.**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	16. Anniversary Present

**_Author Notes: Well my dear readers this is it… The final chapter of Jori Holidays, I want to thank Lady Anaconda for helping with this idea, you rock my friend!_**

* * *

"You _sure_ you are okay Tori?" Andre asked.

"I'm fine."

"That doll was important to you-"

"I said that I'm okay!" Tori snapped impatiently. She sighed. "Besides, I'm a bit too old to still have some headless doll in my closet, anyway."

"I still can't believe you actually parted with it." Andre said. "I remember you once made a fuss when your sister held it for ransom back in high school."

"Like I said, I'm too old for that stuff." Tori replied, looking down at the wrapped gift box in her hand. "Besides, I think it was worth it."

"Honestly, I didn't really think _**anyone**_ other than Jade would want a doll without a head." Robbie pointed out. "And with that 'replacement head' it looked more like a mutant baby alien than a girls' doll! What sort of creep would actually want that! No offense, Tori."

Tori merely rolled her eyes. She too had doubted anyone would want a beheaded Kuddle Me Kathy doll, no matter how rare it was, but fortunately the collector didn't really care about that. He liked collecting beheaded toys for some strange reason. Some people have bizarre hobbies after all, just ask her wife.

Once the boys dropped her home, Tori looked down at the gift box. "Would Jade like it? She better, because she just parted with an old childhood memento!"

Tori shook the thought out of her head, repeating to herself that it was just a dumb headless doll.

* * *

The living room lights were all on. Most of the lights were on, and there was a pizza box alongside their favorite soft drinks on the tea table. Tori felt her mouth watering just as her stomach growled faintly, remembering that, in her hurry, she didn't get to have lunch.

Jade was on the couch, seemingly taking a nap or so the Latina thought as she got a scare from her wife.

"About time, I was about to eat the whole pizza myself." She suddenly jumped. Her voice sounded serious, but there was the faintest hint of a smile in the corner of her lips.

"Very funny," Tori replied, sitting down next to Jade as she sat up on the couch. "Don't tell me you spent all day sleeping!"

"I would have if Trina's off-key singing hadn't woke me up." Jade growled. "When is she leaving?"

"She said it's only for a few days."

"Right, and two months ago she said the same thing. Are you sure I can't sneak into her room and cut her hair?"

"Don't even think about it!" Tori chided. "The last thing we need in my sister staying _longer_ because _**someone**_ made her bald."

Jade huffed, disappointed. "Point take ." She smirked, and before Tori knew it, her wife's arm was wrapped around her in a half-crushing-embrace. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy... Anniversary!" Tori managed to speak in-between breaths. "Um… Can you let go of me now?"

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're _helpless_."

Tori managed to hold up her gift box and wave it. "Unless you want me to die from air deprivation you **_won't_** be getting your present!" Thankfully, this was enough for Jade to let her go. Tori took in deep breaths of precious oxygen. "What do you eat to be so strong?"

"wouldn't you like to know." Jade teased. "So, can I have my gift now?"

Tori frowned, moving her box away. "Hey, I don't see anything for me. What? Did you forget to get your dear wife a present?"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's our _first_ anniversary Vega." Jade huffed. "There's no way I was going to forget that a year ago today we got married."

With that being said, the Thespian walked up to the wardrobe, grabbed the present she had gotten for her spouse and returned to the couch. She gently hurled the item into Tori's lap. It was a medium-sized gift box wrapped in yellow paper with a red ribbon. "Happy?"

Tori smiled, satisfied, and held out her present. "There! Doesn't it feel good to give gifts?"

"Whatever you say you dork." Jade said with an eye roll, as she grabbed her present.

Curious, Tori brought the box to her ear and shook it. It wasn't very heavy. As she heard Jade ripping her gift box open, she followed suit and crumpled the wrapping paper into balls, throwing them to the ground and eagerly opening her box.

The grin on her face disappeared as she saw a head. With a frightened yell, she dropped her box to the ground and jumped unto the couch.

It took her a moment to realize that there was no blood splattered around the floor or her pants. Warily, Tori sat again and picked up the box to take a peek inside. It was a head, alright, but it not from a human _"Thank God"_ It was a doll's head with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and red lips. It looked kind of familiar…

Her stomach dropped.

 _"T-This is a… It's a… Kuddle Me Kathy doll's head…"_ She thought in amazement. _"Why did Jade give her this? She's always made fun of my 'obsession with an old doll' ever since their high school days, so why?"_

"This is kinde creepy."

"You keep a headless doll and you say _I'm_ the macabre one?" Jade teased.

"It's not just _**any**_ doll! It's from Kuddle Me Kathy, my favorite childhood toy!"

"More like the Headless Me Kathy Doll."

"For your information, it used to be the prettiest doll ever!..." Tori shot back "That is until Trina held it hostage and accidentally sat on her head and crush it! That ass of her is a _**menace**_!"

Jade knew how much Tori loved that toy doll and must have bought her the head just so she could have it complete once more. But she had no idea that she'd just…

Tori managed to cover her mouth before a sob escaped her.

"Oh, Jade… It's…"

She didn't hear the usual snicker or solid burn. In fact, Jade hadn't made any sound at all. Jade was just staring down at her now-open gift box with an unreadable expression.

"What is this?"

"Um… It's a new polishing kit for your one-of-a-kind scissors." Tori said. "It even comes with a limited edition case."

"It's… nice."

"You don't sound so happy."

"Sorry, but…" Jade rubbed her temple. "I don't have the scissors anymore."

Tori blinked once, then twice. "Did I just heard what I think I heard."

"What?"

"I… I spent most of my money from my last project and didn't have enough to buy you the doll's head… So I exchanged it at the pawn shop to get enough for your present."

Tori turned to her wife, agape. _"She had…?"_ She sold her diamond blade scissors, perhaps the only think she loved more than her, to buy her a present?

Tori felt terrible.

"Oh, Jade…" she sniffled. "It's so… It's so nice of you! B-But…" Tori closed her eyes shut. "Trina spent all of my savings on a purse, and I didn't have… I had to… I sold my Kuddle Me Kathy doll so I could buy your kit."

She felt Jade's eyes on top of her.

"You _**sold**_ it?"

"Yes."

"You sold the creepy headless doll you were so obsessed with?"

"I did."

"To buy me a present?"

"Yes, I did!" Tori snapped unintentionally but quickly regained composure.

There was a long, tense silence.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Tori asked, turning to her wife with a quizzical expression. Jade's usually emotionless expression had a mild hint of surprise.

"Honestly, I thought I'd have to see that doll in the wardrobe for the rest of my life. I never imagined you'd… part with it... Not gonna lie, I'm going to miss it."

"It was just a doll… I mean, you were right, I'm a bit too old to be playing around with dolls." Tori looked down at the doll head. "But what about you? You sold your very rare, very sharp scissors. It must have been hard for you too."

"Nah. I didn't use them that much anymore." Jade said "Besides, you were worth it."

"So were you."

* * *

 ** _Just a little something that shows that in the end Jade and Tori love each other more than material things, I think it goes to show how much they're willing to do to make the other happy._**

 ** _like I said above, this is the final chapter, thank you all for joining me in this Jori ride, see you on my next story! Oh and I just posted a prequel where we see Jade and Tori getting married titled "The Big Jori Day."_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	17. El día del Niño

_**Yeah, I know I said that the previous chapter was the last one but alas inspiration struck, go figure, in all honesty, I was not completely satisfied with how I finished this saga, so I thought that adding this will be a very touching way to go.**_

 _ **Now a brief explanation... Today is April 30th which its "El Dia Del Niño" in Mexico which would translate into "Children's Day" and it's a very big holiday as Tori will explain bellow.**_

 _ **You may be thinking how can Jade and Tori celebrate this if they don't have any kids just yet? Well you're about to find out.**_

* * *

Tori was snickering, noise maker in hand and tiptoeing as she got closer and closer to her unsuspecting wife who was typing away on her laptop on the living room table.

Jade took a sip of her coffee, an opportunity the Latina took as her chance to strike, smirking evilly she put the noise maker in her mouth ready to blow it.

"You do that and I be sticking that noise maker where the sun doesn't shine."

Tori frowned, doing a tongue raspberry instead.

"Real mature Vega."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You weren't as quiet as you thought you were." Jade said. "Plus, I could _see_ your reflection on my laptop and lastly, you're the only other person who lives in this house you big dork."

"Detective work aside, you could at least be a little nicer." Tori suggested. "Especially after I got my very scary wife a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"I beg to differ." Tori grinned. "I mean, remember what I did for you Valentine's Day? Or your birthday?"

"Ok fine, I like some surprises." Jade relented. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I really need a reason to do something nice for my wife?" The Latina show back. "Can't I do something just because I love you?"

"Ok **_now_** I know you're up to something." The Thespian said. "Spit it out Vega, what crazy ass adventure are you getting us into this time?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday?"

"Today my scary wife." Tori said dramatically. "Is April 30th!"

"Yeah... You're going to have to elaborate on that Vega." Jade said without enthusiasm. "If this is supposed to be an April Fool's prank, we already went through that hell early this month or did you forget that already?"

"Trust me, I haven't." Tori replied evenly. "Actually, today it's El Dia del Niño!"

Jade stared blankly at her spouse, mentally going through her Spanish trying to see what had gotten over Tori, her eyes widening at the realisation that today was apparently "Children's Day."

"Vega, don't take this the wrong way but... Are you _high_?" Jade snapped. "That sounds like something you just made up!"

"Nope, it's not something I made up!" Tori said with a wide grin. "Read the phone!"

She got her phone right in front of Jade's face, the thespian reluctant grabbed it and began to read.

"Well I'll be damned." Jade said. "It is a real holiday."

"Told you!"

"But it says here that its celebrated on November 20."

"Yeah, but you forget that your loving wife is part Mexican." Tori said happily "And we celebrate the holiday on April 30th as in **_today_**!"

"Why is that?"

"Because while the United Nations recommended November 20 throughout the world, that coincided with the Mexican Revolution day, so instead el Dia del Niño is celebrated on the last day of April."

"Thanks for the history lesson Vega." Jade said with an eye roll. "But in case you haven't noticed we aren't kids anymore **_nor_** we we have any."

"True." Tori said mischievously. "But that doesn't change the fact that everyone is a big kid at heart."

Oh no, I see where this is going." The Thespian said, shaking her head rapidly. "I'm going to save you the trouble with whatever you have planned right now... No... No... No...No... And oh yeah... **_HELL NO!"_**

"Aw come on Jade." Tori pouted. "El Dia del Niño was my favourite day when I was a little girl, I just want to share this nostalgic holiday with you."

"In case you haven't noticed Vega." Jade sneered. "I didn't have a happy childhood, I don't see why I should celebrate something I never had."

"That's exactly **_why_** I want you to celebrate today with me!" Tori said emotionally. "Come on baby, I'm doing this for you."

"How do you figure?"

"Jade, you had to grow up faster than most kids." Tori said with empathy. "It's not fair that your childhood memories always include one tragedy after another, you endured not only neglect but also death and loneliness, you lost your innocence at a very early age and it pains me that you're ok with that."

"The past is the past." Jade shrugged. "You can't change that."

"No, I can't." Tori agreed. "But what I can do give you a piece of the childhood you never had."

"Let's say I were to go along with this crazy idea." The Thespian replied. "What exactly do you have in mind."

"Think hard baby." Tori said. "When you were a kid, were there things you wanted to do but never could?"

"A lot actually." Jade reluctantly admitted. "Believe it or not, when I was a little girl, I made a list of things I wanted to do but never could because my dad never made time for me."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"Jade, you were a kid," Her wife said. "Whatever you wanted to do back then it's not going to be stupid, just tell me, I want to know what ideas you had when you were a little girl."

"Ugh, you're not going to let this go are you?"

"You've known me for ten years." Tori grinned. "What do you think?"

"Ok fine!" Jade snapped. "When I was a little girl, I wanted to go climbing but my dad hated the outdoors, I also wanted to jump on the bed but my parents said, if I break it they would be mad... What else? Ah, I wanted to go horse back riding and the go karts and skating and plenty of other stuff."

"Ok."

" _ **OKAY?!**_ " Jade bellowed. "I just told you the things I missed doing when I was a kid and all you have to say is _**ok**_?!"

"Yeah." Tori grinned. "Because now I know what we're going to do that."

 ** _"What?!"_**

The Latina quickly grabbed her wife's hand before she could move away and pulled her towards the first destination of the day.

* * *

"You're joking." Jade said unimpressed. " ** _This_** is your idea of making up for lost time?"

"It's not my idea." Tori teased. "It's yours, remember you said you always wanted to jump on the bed, so I'm making your childhood bucket list come true, here's your chance to rock it our bed."

"Vega, I _already_ rock our bed every chance I get." Jade pointed out. "The last time I did that was last night or did you forget that already?"

"Ok, that was poor choice of words on my part." Tori said with a blush. "Nevertheless, this is your chance to go wild!"

Jade was about to say something but Tori quickly put a finger over her mouth.

"Don't!" She muttered, her face blushing a lot more than before. "Just... Have fun on the bed."

"Care to join me?"

 ** _"JADE!"_**

"Get your head out of the gutter Vega." The thespian smirked "I meant if you would want to jump on the bed with me you dork."

"Oh." Tori said with some embarrassment. "No, I'm good."

Jade took her boots off and stood in front of their bed with some mild reluctance, she felt extremely foolish for what she was about to do but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel somewhat giddy, as if she was finally going to do something naughty and no one was there to stop her.

 _"Guess that's the child in me."_

So taking a deep breath, Jade went into the bed and began jumping like a six year old, all the while her wife looked with a smile on her face.

 ** _"WHOO-HOO!"_**

"How do you feel Jade?"

"Like an dork!" Jade retorted "But a happy dork! So... Like you!"

"Aww... Hey! Wait a minute!" Tori snapped. "You can't call me a dork!"

"Why not?!" Jade asked as she continued jumping. "I do it all the time!"

"Well I'm trying to give you a moment of childhood you never had and this is how you repay me?!"

"Yeah!" The thespian smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Tori grabbed one of their pillows and threw it at her wife's face, this made lose her balance and landed on the floor, much to the Latina's horror.

 _ **"OH MY GOD JADE!"**_ Tori ran to her spouse's side. "It was an accident! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!

Jade grabbed the same pillow that was used as ammo and used it to hit Tori right on the head.

"Not so good when it happens to you, does it Vega?!"

"Hey you can't do that!" Tori yells out. "I was making sure you weren't hurt."

"Rule number one Tor." Jade said smugly. "Never let your guard down around me."

"Oh so it's a fight now that you want huh?" The Latina shot back. "Well it's a fight that you're going to get!" She grabbed another pillow and began hitting Jade with it, something of course the thespian returned in kind as she began hitting back with a pillow of her own.

* * *

Tori eventually made a tactical retreat when Jade got the upper hand and best to tickle her relentlessly and ran out of the bedroom.

"You can run but you can't hide from me Vega!"

The thespian got out, revealing that in their pillow fights, there had been some casualties and the pillows had payed the price as the feathers were now all over her hair and face, she blew some of it away she continued to look for her wife.

"Here Vega, Vega, Vega." Jade sang evilly. "We're not done playing, come back here and give your loving wife some much deserved love."

She made it to a closet and opened it. _**"AH HA!"**_

Nothing.

"She we are playing hide and seek." Jade said under her breath. "No worries there Vega, I'm **_going_** to find you."

She unknowingly walked away from the Latina who snickered mischievously as she got down from her hiding place, the ceiling, she somehow managed to pull of the spider-man move.

"That was fun." She said. "But as long as Jade's distracted, I think I have the time to do another battle, as just need ammunition."

She walked over to the closet, which ironically it was the first place looked for her.

* * *

An hour later, Jade was still looking for Tori and safe to say she was getting aggravated.

"Let it be known that hide and seek sucks!"

She was now in the backyard, standing in from of an old oak tree, she looked up with mild interest.

"Well I did want to go climbing." Jade muttered. "This is a good a time as any."

Slowly but surely she went up the tree, grabbing onto one branch and the next and the next until she was high up on the tree, unsurprisingly she was a bit out of breath.

"That took longer than I expected." Jade muttered. "Good thing Vega wasn't here to see that."

Jade looked at the neighbourhood, from her vantage point, she could see some kids playing with their parents, deep down she felt some resentment that her own parents never spent that much time with her when she was a little girl, always working, always fighting but never around for their daughter when she needed them and when her mother died, her father's whole world simply revolved around his work, her basically raised herself.

 _"Is it any wonder how I turned out this way?"_

She sat on the branch for a while, looking away from the children and instead into the window of her bedroom, not a moment too soon as she noticed movement from within.

 _"Vega?"_ Jade though _"What are you up to now?"_

Jade made her way down the tree and was about to enter the house.

... Big mistake.

The moment she made it to the back door, she was splashed with a water balloon.

 _ **"WHAT IN THE BLUE FUCK?!"**_

 _ **"Bullseye!"**_

Jade's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably. "Vega..." She said ominously before looking up at the open window where her wife waved not so innocently.

"Hi Jade."

"Vega... I'm going to kill you!" The thespian snarled. "Come down here and die like a woman!"

"Umm nah!" She replied back. "I rather fight like a kid!"

So she once more threw a water ballon, that Jade unfortunately didn't evade.

 _ **"THAT'S IT!"** _She bellowed _**"YOU'RE DEAD!"**_

She made it inside before Tori could hit her with another water balloon, her eyes of course widened in terror.

"Oh boy, in retrospect I probably should've locked the back door before I threw the first water ballon."

"Yeah! You should have!" Jade snarled as she entered their bedroom with murder in her blue eyes, those same eyes which landed on the mountain of water balloons, she made a quick jump to the other side of the room and mercilessly began to strike Tori with her own ammunition.

"Aahhh!" She yelled out "That's cold!"

"And it's about to get **_colder_** in here!" Jade snapped. "This means war Vega!"

Tori get getting hit with her own water balloons, having no other choice she made yet another tactical retreat in search of some new weak. To defend herself, eventually making her way to the kitchen.

"Here Vega, Vega, Vega." Jade sang with false sweetness. "Won't you come out and play with me?"

She only had three water balloons so she would have to make them count before she had to go to their bedroom and recharge.

Jade wasn't about to take any chances and looked in all directions to make sure Tori wouldn't be hiding somewhere nearby or make run for it.

However good she believed to be, Tori was undoubtedly sneaky as she grabbed the first thing available which was cooling on the window.

 _ **"BANZAI!"**_

She threw an apple pie at Jade's unsuspecting face.

Thus, the water balloon battle quickly became a food fight.

Jade blindly threw the water balloons at any direc, missing the Latina and she barely was able to dodge them.

"Oh it's going down like that huh?" The thespian growls. "Hope you like cheese to become a burger Vega!"

Jade began to throw tomatoes, onions and cheese her wife's way, Tori squealed as she ran away but not before grabbing whatever was available to fight back which of course was ice cream, she grabbed it with her bare hand, trying to not think about the cold as she intended to hit her target.

Which was easier said than done.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Trina parked in front of her sister's house.

"Hope Tori won't mind if I ask her for a favor, I could really use an outfit for tonight."

* * *

Back inside the married couple continued with their food fight.

" _ **AHA! Bullseye!"**_ The thespian proclaimed smugly "How do you like them apples Vega!"

"I don't know Jade!" Tori shot back. "You tell me!"

She threw some apples hey way, missing Jade by a few inches and turning to mush on the wall.

"HA! You missed!"

She then got hit in the face with some mash potatoes.

"Did I Jade?" Tori replied smugly. "Did I?"

 _ **"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"**_

"You keep saying that." Tori said airily. "Yet, here I am."

Both women grabbed whatever food was available and threw it horribly out of their intended due in part for their poor vision at the time.

Trina unfortunately opened the front door at that exact same time.

"Hey Tori!" She greeted. "I was wondering if I could borrow some..."

Splat! She got hit right in the face with what she hope was chocolate pudding.

Trina removed some of the food for her eyes and saw the mess that was her sister's house as well as the mess she and her spouse were in.

 ** _"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"_**

"Celebrating El Dia del Niño." Jade replied with a face that seems to say 'Duh' "What does it look like less talented Vega?"

* * *

After a shower and a change into some clean clothes Jade and Tori were in their bedroom, the only place in the house that wasn't covered in food.

"Damn, it's going to be a pain in the ass to clean everything." Jade groaned. "What the hell were we thinking?"

"That we were having fun?" Tori said coyly. "You can't deny that."

"I can and will." She shot back. "I will say this was a thrill, who knew you had it in you Vega to be dangerous with water and food?"

"I was dangerous?" The Latina asked incredulously. "What about you with the cheese? I swear you're deadlier with that than you were with your scissors!"

"I do have a knack for turning anything into a weapon." Jade snickered.

"That... You do."

Tori sat down next to her wife in their bed, resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Vega?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thank you." She said. "For giving me a little bit of my childhood back."

"You're welcome Jade."

She then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You think we'll have this much fun when we have our kids?"

This took The Latina by surprise.

"You're thinking about having kids someday?"

"Why not?" Jade shrugs. "If anything, I would like to give them the childhood I never had."

"That's a nice thought baby." Tori said. "And you know what? I don't have any doubts that you'll be an amazing mom."

"Right back at you Vega."

They sat in their bed quietly but happily, staring out the window as the sun sets.

 _"Someday."_

* * *

 _ **And that my dear readers it's the end... For real this time, as I said I was struck with inspiration and this had to be done, I mean the idea of Jade experiencing some of the childhood she never had was something that needed to be done, not to mention it gives her closure, all thanks to Tori,**_

 _ **I also think that looking into the future seems like the perfect way to end this saga, especially since we know Jade and Tori are going to be good parents.**_

 _ **Finally, El día del niño is a very big event in Mexico since children either get to be out of school or they have a "free day" in school and in some cases even get presents, I thought that in Jade's case, the best thing Tori could've given her is the feeling of being a kid at heart.**_

 _ **But what do you guys think?**_

 _ **Remember, constructive criticism is always appreciated.**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
